


Поколения

by Black_Mamba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Stiles is the Sheriff, The Hale house burns, all the feelings, everyone is keeping secrets from Stiles, lots of magic, stiles is a witch, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Mamba/pseuds/Black_Mamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз шериф Бикон Хиллс и колдун из могущественного клана. Ему удается предотвратить гибель семьи Хейлов в пожаре. Но кто в нем виноват? Что скрывает столь мощное заклятие молчания на Джоне Стиллински? И чем объясняется странное поведение Хейлов? Стайлзу придется разбираться самому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Generations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/989350) by [Isa_Iadel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Iadel/pseuds/Isa_Iadel). 



> A translation was made for Russian Teen Wolf Big Bang 2015. Art by **Tish Addams** , **Adamanty**.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Ребенком Стайлз Стилински всегда сокрушался, что в Бикон Хиллс никогда ничего не происходит. Учитывая, что этот город давно стал чем-то вроде центра притяжения для сверхъестественных существ, любой бы подумал, что здесь очень захватывающее место для жизни. Но из-за яростной защиты семьи Хейлов и почти всеобщей неохоты злить такую сильную семью колдунов, как Стилински, никто не смел чинить настоящие неприятности на их территории. Когда он занял место отца и стал шерифом города, самыми серьезными проблемами, с которыми приходилось разбираться, оказались заскучавшие подростки, подворовывающие с прилавков в магазинах, и нетерпеливые водители, превышавшие скорость на пути из пригорода на работу в город или обратно.

Компания обеспокоенных подростков перед ним не была ничем новым, и хотя Стайлз на самом деле хотел рассмеяться их проказе, ему все же удалось закончить лекцию о том, что нехорошо обматывать туалетной бумагой чужой дом, с почти каменным лицом.

– Но, шериф, – возразил кто-то из детей постарше, – мистер Харрис – такой гад! Он всех ненавидит, и его уроки – настоящий ад. А на этой неделе он стал еще хуже, будто вот-вот сорвется. Сегодня он отправил Джеки на отработку за слишком громкое дыхание!

Здесь Стайлзу не удалось полностью сдержать ухмылку, хотя это звучало чрезмерно даже для Харриса.  
– Да, я знаю. Я учился в его классе, когда ходил в школу. Но в самом деле? – он поднял рулон туалетной бумаги. – Это самое лучшее, что вы могли придумать? Серьезно? По меньшей мере включите фантазию.

– Это значит, что вы ему нас не сдадите? – с надеждой спросил кто-то из подростков.

Стайлз задумчиво постучал по подбородку.  
– Ну… Давайте так… вы все это уберете до того, как он вернется домой, и пообещаете вызваться волонтерами на Майский фестиваль, тогда мы договорились.

Он задержался достаточно, чтобы пронаблюдать за началом уборки туалетной бумаги, а потом направился обратно к полицейской машине. Надо надеяться, они успеют до того, как Харрис закончит утреннюю воскресную прогулку с заходом в местную закусочную, потому что Стайлз действительно не был в настроении иметь дело с Его Угрюмостью. Он окончил школу десять лет назад и уже четыре года как сменил на должности отца, став шерифом, а Харрис все еще обращался с ним как с отстающим учеником. Стайлз замер, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон, ответил на звонок, не потрудившись проверить, кто звонит, и завел машину. 

– Шериф слушает.

Казалось странным называть себя «шериф». В половине случаев, когда звучало это слово, он думал, что говорят об его отце, ведь сам он был очень молод для этой должности, и хотя Бикон Хиллс вовсе не претендовал на лавры большого криминального города, Стайлз изо всех сил старался стать настоящим профессионалом. До ухода в отставку отец был всеми любимым шерифом, и Стайлзу совершенно не хотелось разочаровать его или город, в котором вырос.

Несколько мгновений ему никто не отвечал, но слышалось что-то похожее на учащенное дыхание, и Стайлз тотчас встревожился:  
– Алло? Это шериф. Кто говорит?

– Шериф, – прошептал незнакомый голос явно напуганного ребенка.

Стайлз быстро глянул на экран мобильного и нахмурился, увидев, что звонили с телефона альфы стаи Хейлов, Талии Хейл.  
– Да, – мягко сказал он. – Как тебя зовут?

– Сисси Хейл, – ответила девочка, оказавшаяся младшей дочерью Талии Хейл. Если он не ошибался, ей было почти шесть, и, к удивлению всей стаи, она родилась человеком.

– Сисси, ты где?

– Дома.

– Тебя обидели?

– Я прячусь, – прошептала она. – Мама дала мне мобильный и сказала позвонить в полицию, потому что он что-то сделал с телефоном.

– Хорошо, – сказал Стайлз намеренно спокойным голосом, выезжая на дорогу. – Ты можешь рассказать, что случилось?

Он прикрыл динамик и взял рацию.  
– Это шериф. Срочно отправьте патрульную машину к дому Хейлов, возможен код 10-31 (1).

– 10-4, – почти тотчас ответил диспетчер (2).

Сисси тихо откашлялась и вновь заговорила:  
– Был странный запах. Сначала я его не чувствовала, но когда почувствовала, мне он не понравился.

– Какой запах?

– Как на заправке. Еще похоже, как когда папа забывает перевернуть сандвич с сыром на гриле.

На следующем повороте Стайлз взял направо, съезжая на одну из проселочных дорог – кратчайший путь к заказнику, и включил проблесковые маячки, но не сирену.  
– Сисси, в доме пожар?

– Да, – ее голос дрогнул, и она тихо всхлипнула.

– Так, мне нужно, чтобы ты выбралась из дома. Ты сможешь?

Стайлз вновь прикрыл трубку и взял рацию, несколько секунд ведя машину локтем. Он не успел ничего сказать, как рация затрещала:  
– Шериф, нам поступил звонок на 911 из дома Хейлов, код 10-70 (3). Все свободные машины в пути. Расчетное время прибытия две минуты.

– 10-4. Я тоже уже еду. Расчетное время прибытия шесть минут. – Стайлз убрал пальцы с динамика телефона: – Сисси? Ты выбралась из дома?

Она вновь закашлялась.  
– Не могу. Там пепел.

– Сисси, ты – человек. Ты можешь пересечь линию. Для остальных помощь уже едет, но ты должна уйти сейчас.

– Не могу, – повторила она. – Мама пыталась вывести тех, кто может, но снаружи мужчина с пистолетом, – у нее сорвался голос. – Он пытался выстрелить в папу, но попал в дядю Питера. Никто не может выйти из дома.

– Он у парадной двери?

– Да.

– Ты можешь выйти через заднюю дверь? – пока ждал ответ, Стайлз взял рацию: – Это шериф. Предупредите все машины, что у дома Хейлов 10-32 (4).

– 10-4, – ответил диспетчер.

– Нет, – сказала Сисси. – Слишком много огня и дыма.

– Сисси, помощь скоро приедет. Держись подальше от окон и поближе к полу, о’кей?

– Я прячусь под маминым столом в библиотеке. Я слышу сирены, – произнесла она через какое-то время. – Это вы? Вы поможете?

– Я прямо за ними, – пообещал Стайлз. – Кто-то есть с тобой рядом?

– Мой брат Дерек, но он пытается помочь дяде Питеру, потому что у него сильно течет кровь. Все остальные пытаются потушить огонь. Мама сказала мне оставаться здесь.

Стайлз свернул на прямую дорогу к заказнику, пытаясь игнорировать подступающую тошноту.  
– Ты знаешь, как включить громкую связь?

– Подождите, – несколько секунд тишины. – Хорошо.

– Дерек? – Стайлз немного повысил голос. – Вы меня слышите?

– Слышу, шериф, – глухо ответил Дерек, он явно находился не возле телефона.

Звук его голоса, натянутый и встревоженный, заставил Стайлза ехать так быстро, насколько позволяла мокрая дорога.  
– Помощь в пути. Как Питер?

– В него выстрелили тремя аконитовыми пулями, – прямо сказал Дерек.

– Насколько близко яд к сердцу?

– Близко.

– Вы можете сказать, сколько людей в доме?

Дерек помолчал, подсчитывая сердцебиения.  
– Пятнадцать. Сейчас здесь большая часть семьи.

Стайлз завернул на подъездную дорожку и въехал на лужайку, не мешая пожарным машинам и скорой помощи. Секунду он смотрел на полыхающее пламя.  
– О’кей, я здесь. Пожарные пытаются потушить огонь…

– Стайлз!

Стайлз замолчал и бросился в сторону крика, почти врезавшись в лучшего друга, вывернувшего из-за пожарной машины.  
– Стайлз, стрелка убрали, но мы не можем разорвать круг из пепла.

– Что? – переспросил Стайлз.

– Господи, – раздался голос Дерека из динамика. – Стрелка убрали?

– Да. Выводите всех людей вашей семьи. Я займусь кругом, – быстро ответил Стайлз и обратил внимание на Скотта, уже видя по горящим глазам, что ничего хорошего он не скажет. – Говори.

– Пламя не удается унять, – поспешно начал Скотт, – это смесь из магии и катализатора. Мы не можем его остановить. Между нами и кругом из пепла стоит какая-то защита. Никто не сумел к нему подойти, чтобы разорвать.

Стайлз вместе со Скоттом бросился к парадному крыльцу, не обращая внимания на резь в глазах от дыма, но обнаружил, что не может приблизиться к кругу настолько, чтобы просто осмотреть его, не то что разорвать. Защита стояла стеной, и ее создателя сейчас было не отыскать, Стайлз не представлял, как ее сломать. Грохот выбитой двери перекрыл треск пламени – из огня выбрался Дерек Хейл, обнимая руками кого-то маленького, чтобы защитить. На шаг позади за ним следовала молодая женщина, судя то тому, с какой легкостью она несла Питера Хейла, тоже оборотень. Дерека покрывали пепел и подживающие ожоги, его одежда была порвана, и от этой картины Стайлза окатило яростью. Дерек остановился на нижней ступеньке, удерживаемый кругом из рябины, но поставил на землю младшую сестру и слегка толкнул ее в спину.

– Сисси, попытайся пройти.

Девочка свободно перешагнула барьер, и Стайлз легко подхватил ее и передал парамедикам. Сисси закричала, когда ее понесли от дома, а Дерек завыл, полуобращаясь в ответ на страх сестры. На пороге появилось еще больше Хейлов, и тех из них, кто были людьми, отправляли за круг, пока не остались лишь оборотни, не считая пары альфы. Адам Хейл стоял рядом с женой позади всех, хотя взглядом следил за дочерью, которая звала родителей и вырывалась из рук парамедиков.

– Адам, иди, – приказала Талия, ее слова едва слышались за треском пламени.

– Я тебя не оставлю, – настаивал он.

– Мы давно это решили.

Адам повернулся и обнял Талию, зарываясь пальцами в ее черные волосы и изо всех сил стараясь закрыть ее собой. Они разомкнули объятья, когда Адам начал кашлять, и Талия подвела его к краю барьера.  
– Иди.

– Талия… – он поцеловал ее лицо, заколебавшись на мгновенье. Все произошло так быстро, что Стайлз не понял, что случилось, пока Адам не пересек рябиновый круг. Дерек подошел сзади к отцу, когда он обнимал его маму, обхватил его в миг, когда поцелуй закончился, и вытолкнул через линию с такой силой, что тот чуть не упал на колени.

Адам застыл на секунду, ошеломленный, потом посмотрел на сына.  
– Дерек?

По сигналу Стайлза парамедики подошли к Адаму. Он приготовился сопротивляться им, но остановился, когда Талия сказала:  
– Адам, ты пообещал мне, когда родилась Сесилия.

Тот тяжело сглотнул, но кивнул.  
– Я помню.

Девушка, держащая Питера, вдруг осела, рухнув на колени и едва сумев уберечь его от удара о землю. Дерек тотчас оказался рядом с ней, забирая Питера и передавая его другому оборотню.  
– Кора…

Талия присоединилась к нему возле Коры и взяла дочь за руку, когда сильнейший кашель начал сотрясать все ее тело. Дом и все пространство за барьером заволокло дымом до такой степени, что позади Хейлов стены едва виднелись. Держа Кору за руку, Талия немигающим взглядом несколько мгновений смотрела на мужа, ее глаза горели красным, потом повернулась к Стайлзу:  
– Шериф, не позволяйте ему на это смотреть. Не надо ему видеть, как мы задохнемся.

Потребовалось четыре парамедика, чтобы увести Адама, но внимание Стайлза было приковано к оборотням, столпившимся настолько близко к барьеру, насколько они могли. Многие из стаи подхватили вой, и от этой скорбной песни Стайлза замутило. Скотт, полуобратившись, стоял рядом с ним, но его гнев и скорбь звучали тише.

Ощутив всплеск собственной магии, Стайлз упал на колени и надавил пальцами на край барьера. К этому моменту все, кто мог, покинули горящее здание. Он не стал долго обдумывать свои действия, опасаясь, что сомнения развеют внезапную догадку. Он проделал дырочку в барьере и расширил ее пальцами, не обращая внимания на жжение, появившееся в кончиках пальцев и перетекшее на всю ладонь и выше. Стайлз потянул руку к рябиновому кругу, сдерживая крик, когда боль усилилась, и смахнул в сторону достаточно пепла, чтобы остальные Хейлы могли выйти.

Он все-таки закричал, когда Скотт схватил его за лодыжки и оттащил от барьера. Сделанная им дыра получилась не особо большой, и оборотни могли проходить лишь по одному. Всхлипнув, Стайлз прижал к себе пораненную руку и постарался успокоить дыхание. Талия первыми отправила самых младших, а сама выбралась последней с братом на руках, покрытая ужасными ожогами, которые уже начали заживать. Она задержалась на секунду, чтобы отправить удивленного смотревшего на шерифа Дерека к Питеру убедиться, что ему оказывают медицинскую помощь, а потом повернулась к Стайлзу. Талия легко подняла его на ноги, кинув взгляд на обожженную руку.

– Шериф, спасибо.

Он кивнул, не в силах говорить. Талия взяла его за локоть, и Стайлз увидел, как вены на ее руке почернели, когда она забирала боль.

– Альфа Хейл…

Она притянула его ближе, и Стайлз позволил ей коснуться его щеки своей.  
– Наши семьи никогда не враждовали, но после сегодняшнего я буду считать вас другом, – только ее поступки уже показывали, что он отныне больше, чем просто друг. Она забрала его боль и прикоснулась к нему, словно он – часть стаи. Это было заявление, и заявление сильное – теперь вся стая Хейлов станет его уважать и защищать, будто он – один из них. И Стайлз не представлял, как на это реагировать. 

Стайлз медленно выдохнул, пораженный до глубины души. Хейлы и Стилински всегда поддерживали дружеские отношения, но скорее их объединяла общая любовь к Бикон Хиллс, чем какие-то эмоциональные связи друг с другом.  
– Это честь для меня, – прошептал он.

Она отпустила его.  
– Я должна ехать в больницу. Вы со мной скоро свяжетесь?

Стайлз кивнул.  
– Да.

На ее лице читалось больше согласия, чем удовлетворения, но она кивнула и, в последний раз коснувшись его руки, ушла к мужу и дочери в одну из машин скорой помощи. Стайлз взял себя в руки и направился от все еще горящего дома к Скотту.

– Что у вас?

Скотт вздохнул, убирая клыки и когти.  
– Дом никак не спасти. Мы собираемся закрыть все вокруг него и подождать, пока пламя само не утихнет. Стайлз, – он бросил взгляд на его руку, – тебе надо к врачу.

– Но мне не больно, – возразил Стайлз.

– Потому что альфа забрала боль, – напряженно пояснил Скотт. – И нам действительно надо поговорить о том, что это значит. Но ничего не зажило.

Стайлз отмахнулся от его беспокойства.  
– Позже. Мне нужно искать улики, пока след свежий.

Хотя особо скрывать, что это поджог, не стали, преступники по крайней мере приложили серьезные усилия, чтобы оставить после себя как можно меньше улик для идентификации их самих. Стрелок попытался сбежать в ту же секунду, когда прибыла полиция, и хотя его легко поймали, он отказывался говорить. Но даже если он и захотел бы выдать своих соучастников, это было невозможно. Совершенно очевидно, что он – простой наемник, и любая информация, которой он располагает, особой ценности не имеет. Но в итоге им и не потребовалось его допрашивать, чтобы узнать, кто ответственен.

Стайлз обдумал свой выбор. Ответ, кто виновен в нападении, нужен был незамедлительно. Он поднял здоровую руку в сторону дома Хейлов и дал магии омыть себя, сосредоточившись на вопросе. Этой частью магии он владел не сильно, но признавал ее мощь, и если он постарается сосредоточиться, шанс отыскать убедительные улики существенно увеличивался.

К нему подошла одна из помощниц, но когда Стайлз открыл незрячие, затянутые молочно-белым глаза, она быстро отступила, не беспокоя его. В дыму и жаре все еще горящего дома сквозил гнев, гнев и страх Хейлов, шок и страх сотрудников, ответивших на вызов, но было еще кое-что, привлекшее внимание. Сначала он подумал, что почувствовал остаточную злость стрелка, но эта была гуще, отчетливее и явно женская. Стайлз ощутил порыв двигаться вперед, усилием отставил панику в сторону и позволил магии вести, потому что сам не видел, куда идет. Он шел, наверное, минут двадцать, и когда открыл глаза, то зрение к нему вернулось, и Стайлз увидел, что стоит на одной из нечасто используемых тропинок в заказнике, примерно в полумиле от дома Хейлов.

Глянув через плечо, Стайлз все еще мог разглядеть поднимающийся в небо дым. Внимание привлекло что-то, блеснувшее на солнце, и он заметил цепочку, на которой висел медальон со стилизованным волком. Его магия успокоилась, когда он снял ее с ветви дерева, за которую она зацепилась. Первой мыслью, когда он уставился на цепочку, было: не подкинули ли ее специально. Рассматривая волка, Стайлз понял, что тот ему знаком, вспомнил, где видел точно такое изображение, и ощутил, как внутри все застыло.

Если только память не изменяла ему… это требовалось разгадать как можно быстрее. Последнее, что ему нужно, это кровавая междоусобица на его территории.

Когда огонь почти выгорел, Стайлз оставил помощников охранять место преступления и отправился в больницу. Он обнаружил Дерека, сидящего в одиночестве в приемном покое, согнувшись на стуле в углу. Он оторвал голову от рук, и его глаза сверкнули голубым, но он успокоился, когда увидел, кто это.  
– Шериф.

– Альфа здесь?

Дерек окинул его быстрым взглядом, потом кивнул.  
– Она с моим дядей. Меня оставили ждать здесь на случай, если вы или кто-то из участка приедет с новостями, – он медленно поднялся с места. – Они есть?

Стайлз спокойно выдержал его взгляд, обдумывая свои слова, потому что понимал, нет смысла пытаться обманывать оборотня, но сейчас еще слишком рано представлять найденную улику решающей. Ситуация требовала деликатности, чтобы она не вышла из-под контроля.  
– Ничего конкретного.

Дерек шагнул к нему.  
– Но что именно?

– Есть возможная зацепка, но я еще не выдвигал обвинений.

Дерек еще больше приблизился, подходя почти вплотную.  
– Я могу помочь?

– Не сейчас, но… – он секунду колебался. – Как ваш дядя?

– Плохо, но говорят, что он поправится, – Дерек взял его за плечи, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в форму так, что у Стайлза распахнулись глаза. – Благодаря вам все будут жить. 

Стайлз постарался унять сердцебиение, но по выражению лица Дерека стало понятно, что у него не получилось.  
– Мне приятно это слышать, – он отчаянно искал, как бы сменить тему, и вдруг понял, что не видел наследницы альфы. – Мне нужно как можно скорее увидеть Лору.

Дерек склонил голову набок.  
– Лору?

– Как понимаю, она будет правой рукой альфы, пока Питер полностью не выздоровеет?

– Лоры сейчас нет, – ответил Дерек, будто эта мысль только сейчас пришла ему в голову. – Она не в городе. Я… мне надо ей позвонить.

– Тогда я могу поговорить с вашим отцом?

Дерек вновь покачал головой.  
– Он надышался дыма. Его подключили к аппарату искусственного дыхания. То же самое с Сисси, – Дерек немного помолчал. – Она слегка успокоилась, когда разговаривала с вами. Если бы мы погибли… я бы не хотел, чтобы свои последние мгновения она провела в страхе. 

– Я рад, что помог.

Стайлз замолчал. С правой рукой альфы и наследницей не поговорить, а ее пара травмирован.  
– Если мне больше не к кому обратиться, возможно, я встречусь с альфой напрямую, когда она сможет уделить мне минуту?

Дерек колебался.  
– Она пытается помочь исцелить Питера. Яд подобрался очень близко к сердцу, а самоисцеление не запускается, как должно было бы.

– Мне действительно надо поговорить с кем-то, кто представляет Хейлов.

– С кем-то, но не со мной? – уточнил Дерек, на мгновение отводя взгляд.

– С вами? – переспросил Стайлз.

Дерек пожал плечами.  
– Именно поэтому я здесь. Но, наверное, я могу пойти и позвать…

– Нет, – поспешил остановить его Стайлз. – Нет, так тоже подойдет. Я не сообразил. У меня есть зацепка, но прежде чем я продвинусь дальше, мне необходимо знать, каким путем вы хотели бы пойти. Правосудие, третейский суд или примирение?

Глаза Дерека сверкнули голубым, а лицо исказил гнев, но он не обратился.  
– А если мы выберем месть?

– Я уверен, что целью нападения была ваша семья или ваша стая, поэтому вы в своем праве. Тем не менее, я останусь в стороне. Я не вмешаюсь, если вы не нарушите закон, но не могу потворствовать этому или принимать участие, – официально ответил Стайлз.

Удивленный Дерек молчал, его глаза вернулись к обычному цвету.  
– Вы пойдете на это?

– Это не мой выбор, – произнес Стайлз, хорошо понимая, что формальный ответ, который он был обязан дать, прозвучал немного резко. – Я связан клятвой шерифа. Я не могу нарушить ее, каким бы отвратительным ни было преступление.

– Вы считаете, что месть – неправильное решение?

– Я не советчик в делах стаи.

Дерек наклонил голову набок.  
– Конечно, можете. Альфа…

– Все, что она сказала, прозвучало во время стрессовой ситуации, и я не намерен связывать вас союзом, который может стать вам невыгодным. Дерек, наши семьи никогда не были дружны.

– Это неправда, – быстро отозвался Дерек. – Мы дружили, до того как ваш дед…

– Как мой дед что?

– Забудьте, – пробормотал Дерек.

Стайлз прищурился, но настаивать не стал.  
– Все равно я не знаю вашей стаи достаточно хорошо, чтобы беспристрастно советовать, какой путь выбрать. Я бы избегал мести хотя бы потому, что она может привести к кровавым междоусобицам, часто уничтожающим целые семьи. Правосудие нередко медлительно и использование магии в определенных оперативных действиях ограничено. Я часто рекомендую арбитраж, потому что так принимаются во внимание требования всех сторон… но здесь еще никогда ничего подобного не случалось.

На лице Дерека застыло каменное выражение, но он медленно кивнул.  
– Значит, третейский суд.

– Я найду вам арбитра.

– Нет. Им будете вы.

– Не уверен, что это подходит, – предостерег его Стайлз. – У меня нет опыта…

– Управление шерифа – традиционный выбор в качестве арбитра. Вы уже выступали в этой роли на должности шерифа.

– Да, – признал Стайлз, – но не в таком деле. И другая сторона тоже имеет право выбора.

– Значит, вы знаете, кто это? 

Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Я сказал, что у меня есть зацепка. Наверняка еще ничего не известно. Суть в том, что я, наверное, не самый лучший выбор в качестве арбитра.

Дерек пожал плечами.  
– И все же вы – первый в моем списке. Если вы отказываетесь…

Стайлз поднял руку.  
– Ладно. Хорошо. Черт. Мне нужно идти.

– Куда?

Стайлз проигнорировал вопрос.  
– Перед уходом я бы хотел проведать Сисси. Можно?

Дерек ответил удивленной легкой улыбкой.  
– Конечно. Вы могли не спрашивать. Я вас отведу.

Сисси лежала, свернувшись клубочком на кровати, глаза смотрели в никуда. Кора сидела рядом с ней и дышала так, словно не наглоталась дыма совсем недавно. Она отошла, чтобы поговорить с Дереком, когда Стайлз встал у кровати. Заметив его, Сисси стянула маску с лица.  
– Шериф.

– Милая, надень ее обратно, – мягко произнес Стайлз. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Нормально, – пробормотала она, возвращая маску на место. – Доктор сказал, я вдохнула слишком много дыма, поэтому должна остаться здесь, но, наверное, завтра я смогу уйти домой, – она поморщилась. – Но дома больше нет, да?

Стайлз взял ее за руку.  
– Прости, Сисси, дом разрушен.

Она прикрыла глаза на мгновенье.

– Эй, ты была очень храброй. И все правильно сделала.

– Мама сказала, что вы приедете, пусть мы вам и не нравимся. Она сказала, вы поможете.

– Я – шериф, я всегда приду тебе на помощь. – Затем он слегка нахмурился. – Сисси, и ты мне вполне нравишься.

– Все говорят, что мы вам не нравимся, – прошептала Сисси.

– Все ошибаются, – уверил ее Стайлз. – Я не очень хорошо знаю твою семью, но это не значит, что ты мне не нравишься. Твоя мама – хорошая альфа, и твоя семья заботится об этой земле.

Сисси медленно кивнула.  
– Я ей скажу, хорошо? Скажу маме, что все ошибаются. Вы передумали насчет Дерека?

Стайлз не успел спросить, о чем она, потому что рядом внезапно появился Дерек, который напряженно посмотрел на свою младшую сестру.  
– Сесилия.

– Прости, – прошептала она.

Дерек погладил ее по волосам.  
– Отдыхай, ладно? С тобой останется Кора. Мама придет к тебе чуть позже.

Сисси кивнула, и Дерек наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку.

Стайлз улыбнулся ей и вышел из палаты за Дереком. Он уже покинул стены больницы, когда понял, что Дерек идет за ним в паре шагов позади. Стайлз остановился в нескольких футах от служебной машины с ключами в руке и уставился в легком недоумении на Дерека.  
– Вы куда?

– Я с вами, – ответил тот, будто ему удивителен сам вопрос.

– Зачем?

– Альфа приказала мне помочь вам, – просто пояснил Дерек.

Стайлз замолчал надолго, обдумывая, как бы тактично сказать, что помощь ему не требуется, потому что от его серьезности Стайлзу было тяжело говорить. Даже будучи взрослым и шерифом, возле этого оборотня он все слова забывал, словно вновь возвращался в годы юношества.  
– Я ценю ее… заботу, – выдавил он. – Но вы не можете везде ходить за мной.

Дерек немного нахмурился.  
– Шериф, я вам не помешаю.

Стайлз вздохнул.  
– Дерек, почему бы вам не остаться здесь? – цепочка с подвеской вдруг потяжелели в кармане, и он сдержался, чтобы не коснуться их. – Мне нужно проверить зацепку, и я не смогу этого сделать, если вы будете со мной.

– Но я…

– Вы мне верите?

Лоб Дерека тотчас разгладился.  
– Да, шериф.

– Тогда позвольте мне самому с этим разобраться. У меня есть версия. Если я найду поджигателя, то от вашего имени предложу третейский суд, – Стайлз поднял руку до того, как Дерек успел его перебить. – Вы же понимаете, что в этой ситуации не можете ехать со мной.

У Дерека лицо дрогнуло.  
– Возьмите кого-нибудь с собой.

– Дерек…

– Возьмите МакКолла.

Стайлз едва не закатил глаза.  
– Если я возьму Скотта, то ситуация существенно не изменится. Пусть он – не Хейл, но он в вашей стае. Я не стану брать с собой оборотня.

– Это может быть небезопасно, – настаивал Дерек.

– Дерек…

– Выслушайте меня, – произнес Дерек, волнение в голосе уступило упрямству. – Возможно, просто покушались на мою семью или стаю, как вы сказали, но если это не так?

Стайлз склонил голову набок.  
– Вы о чем?

– Что, если напали на всю эту территорию? Может, мы не разбиты, но по крайней мере временно выведены из строя. Сейчас только ваша семья защищает Бикон Хиллс.

Стайлз напрягся.  
– И вы думаете, мы не справимся? Дерек, пусть мы – не оборотни, – прохладно, но пока спокойно начал он. Его переполняло желание наорать, но вес значка и клятва шерифа не позволяли личным чувствам взять верх. – Но мы – колдуны, и представители нашей семьи почти двести лет занимают должность шерифа.

– Я не это имел в виду, – тихо произнес Дерек, когда Стайлз замолчал. – Я просто хотел сказать, что вам не следует идти одному. Я не хочу, чтобы вы пострадали. Если целью нападения была вся территория, то следующим шагом станет устранение вас.

– Я могу о себе позаботиться. Дерек, мне не нужна ваша помощь. Я сам прекрасно справляюсь.

– Поверьте, – в его голосе сквозила горечь, когда он заговорил, не глядя Стайлзу в глаза, – шериф, мне это очень хорошо дали понять. Я знаю, насколько сильна ваша семья.

Стайлз застыл на мгновенье.  
– Вы о чем?

– Вам известно, о чем.

Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Вовсе нет. Вы намекаете на что-то, что совсем не относится к этому разговору, и я действительно не понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сказать. Но я не против, чтобы мне все объяснили.

Казалось, из Дерека ушла вся энергия, и его плечи поникли.  
– Мне нужно идти.

– Что? Но…

– Альфа не рада моим пререканиям с шерифом на больничной парковке.

– Она нас слышит?

Дерек кивнул.  
– Подумайте над моими словами, – попросил он, уходя.

Стайлз не двигался, пока Дерек не скрылся за дверью больницы. Затем он сел в машину и, отъехав, позвонил отцу.

– Алло.

– Привет, пап.

– Привет, сын, – ответил Джон Стилински. – Я недавно слышал сирены. Все в порядке?

– Кто-то поджег дом Хейлов, – прямо сказал Стайлз. – Вокруг были пепел рябины и магический барьер, а еще поставили стрелка, чтобы предотвратить попытку людей выбраться наружу.

Джон резко втянул воздух.  
– Как Хейлы?

– Я сломал барьер и разорвал рябиновый круг. Никто не погиб, но в Питера Хейла попали аконитовыми пулями, и он в тяжелом состоянии. Я еще не до конца разобрался, но хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен.

– Сын?

– Возможно, это нападение на территорию, а не только на стаю. Ты где?

– Дома. Чем я могу помочь?

– Я подозреваю, кто поджигатель, и уверен, что дело не в территории, но не откажусь от подстраховки при задержании. Интересует?

– Ты близко?

– В десяти минутах.

– Я буду готов, когда ты приедешь.

И верно, отец ждал на крыльце, когда Стайлз завернул на подъездную дорожку дома своего детства. Он оделся повседневно, как обычно после ухода в отставку: джинсы и рубашка, но на боку висел пистолет, а на шее – семейный талисман. Джон занял пассажирское место, качая головой.  
– Странно не сидеть за рулем, – но усмешка быстро сошла с лица, когда он увидел ожоги на руке Стайлза. – Сын…

Стайлз пожал плечами.  
– Барьер, защищавший рябиновый круг, оказался довольно сильным.

– Я вижу. Как понимаю, к целителю ты еще не обращался.

Тот вновь пожал плечами.  
– Альфа забрала боль. К целителю я поеду потом. Давай пока введу тебя в курс дела.

Отец внимательно слушал, на его лице не отображалось никаких эмоций, пока Стайлз не закончил. Он пару раз задумчиво постучал пальцем по колену.  
– То есть ты узнал символ на медальоне?

Стайлз убрал одну руку с руля, чтобы достать цепочку из кармана и отдать отцу.  
– Ага.

Джон покачал головой.  
– Хейлы не нарушили ни закон, ни кодекс, но даже окажись все иначе, это разрешается не так. Зачем им это? Только если не…

– Только что?

– Некоторые из Арджентов не так прогрессивны, как Кристофер и Эллисон. Хотя им следовало бы знать, что здесь такому не рады.

Стайлз вздохнул, качая головой и забирая цепочку обратно.  
– Я действительно не знаю. Мои защитные чары вокруг города в целости, но, принимая во внимание уровень магии у дома Хейлов, весьма возможно, что и мои чары могли обойти. И это только первое в списке из случившегося сегодня, чему я не могу дать объяснение.

– О? – отозвался Джон, когда Стайлз припарковал полицейскую машину на жилой улице.

Стайлз кивнул, когда они вышли.  
– Хейлы намекали на что-то непонятное.

– О?

Стайлз пристально смотрел на отца, чувствуя: что-то в его замечании заставило того напрячься.  
– Да.

– Кто именно?

– В основном Дерек Хейл. У меня такое ощущение, что я чего-то не знаю. Но это что-то я должен знать, – он замолчал, чтобы нажать на дверной звонок. – И когда с этим закончим, если ты понимаешь, о чем речь, я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты мне все рассказал.

Джон вздохнул.  
– Сын, поверь, если бы я мог, то рассказал бы тебе еще годы назад.

– Если бы мог? – переспросил Стайлз.

– Во всем мире есть только один человек, который способен заставить меня держать от тебя что-то в секрете.

После некоторых замечаний Дерека подтверждение, что сюда вовлечен дед, не стало большим сюрпризом, но то, о чем говорил отец, требовало сильной магии. Совсем не просто заставить колдуна хранить тайну, особенно от родного человека. И то, что дед применил такие чары к собственному сыну, вселяло ужас. Стайлз никогда особо не любил старика, но Констаний Стилински был грозным колдуном и главой клана.

– Вот из-за чего вы ругались, когда я был подростком. Вот почему ты редко с ним общаешься.

– Именно так.

Стайлз не успел ответить – открылась входная дверь. Доброжелательная улыбка хозяина дома подувяла, но он вежливо кивнул.  
– Шериф. Джон.

– Крис, – отозвался Джон.

Стайлз протянул руку, с которой свисала цепочка, и посмотрел в глаза Крису Ардженту.  
– Ничего не потеряли?


	2. Chapter 2

При виде медальона Крис Арджент выказал лишь умеренное замешательство. Ни вины, ни волнения, ни гордости. Он аккуратно взял его, бегло рассматривая с недоуменно сведенными бровями.  
– Где вы это нашли?

– Это ваше? – спокойно спросил Стайлз.

Крис оторвал взгляд от медальона.  
– Нет, это принадлежало моей матери. Когда-то она передала его моей сестре. Несколько дней назад Кейт приехала к нам в гости и подарила его Эллисон. Никогда бы не поверил, что дочь отнесется к фамильной ценности с такой беспечностью. Шериф, спасибо, что вернули. – Благодарность на его лице немного померкла, когда он заметил выражение глаз Стайлза. – Что?

Не считая того факта, что его лучший друг был без памяти влюблен в единственную дочь Криса Арджента еще со времен юношества, Стайлз никогда особо с ними не пересекался. Семья переехала в Бикон Хиллс, когда пост шерифа занимал его отец, и у него никогда не находилось законных оснований, чтобы их выселить. Хейлы не особо радовались охотникам на своей территории, но Крис Арджент оказался хорошим человеком, который занимался сугубо воспитанием дочери, а не гонениями на местную стаю. А когда его дочь стала парой обращенного волка из семьи Хейлов, Ардженты уже не рассматривались как угроза. Сама мысль, что Эллисон как-то связана с нападением на стаю, казалась смехотворной.

– Вы сказали, что ваша сестра подарила медальон Эллисон.

Крис нахмурился.  
– Что происходит?

– Эллисон здесь? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

– Крис? – раздался женский голос из недр дома, и через секунду позади Криса появилась женщина. Ее улыбка стала еще шире, когда она заметила Стайлза и Джона. – Здравствуйте.

– Мэм, – отозвался Джон.

Крис посмотрел на женщину, а потом обратно на визитеров.  
– Это моя сестра, Кэтрин Арджент. Кейт, это Йохинек и Божек Стилински.

– Джон, – представился его отец и пожал Кейт руку.

Кейт повернулась со своей акульей улыбкой к Стайлзу.   
– А ты?

– Стайлз.

Она приподняла бровь.  
– Не Бог? Богги? Богли?

Крис откашлялся.  
– Кейт, это шериф. Обращайся с уважением.

– Значит, вы глава клана? – спросила она слащавым голосом, пристально глядя на Джона.

– Глава клана – мой отец, – вежливо поправил ее Джон.

Стайлз кашлянул – в ее взгляде, направленном на отца, таилось что-то такое, отчего становилось неуютно. Кейт со своей приторной улыбкой повернулась к Стайлзу.  
– Ты ужасно молод для шерифа, да? Сколько тебе вообще лет?

Крис с гневом в голосе произнес:  
– Кейт, хватит. Шериф, благодарю вас за то, что вернули нам медальон. А теперь, с вашего позволения…

– Крис, – обратился к нему Стайлз, не обращая внимания на Кейт. – Я нашел медальон на территории Хейлов.

– Какой медальон? – Кейт потянулась вперед и выхватила медальон у брата. – Медальон Эллисон? Как он там оказался?

Крис пожал плечами.  
– Она, наверное, потеряла его, когда была там со Скоттом, – поспешно проговорил он, одной рукой оттесняя сестру назад. По его внезапно напряженному выражению лица стало ясно, что он понял: шериф пришел в его дом не просто вернуть найденное. – С вашего разрешения…

– Вы знаете, что сегодня горел дом Хейлов?

С лица Криса схлынули остатки красок.  
– Нет. Я слышал сирены, но не знал, что произошло. Кто-то пострадал?

– Да, – резко ответил Стайлз. – Тяжелее всех ранен Питер Хейл. Три пули в грудь.

– Да волк легко…

Стайлз перебил Кейт:  
– Аконитовые пули.

Крис на мгновенье прикрыл глаза.  
– Шериф, на что вы намекаете? Мы не первый год здесь живем. У нас нет причин начинать вражду с Хейлами. Эллисон проводит много времени со стаей. Она, наверное, просто обронила медальон, на нем старая застежка.

– Я нашел его, расследуя причины пожара. Медальон был на организаторе поджога. Меня вела магия.

Кейт вскрикнула с таким бурным изумлением, что даже нейтральная маска на лице Джона дрогнула, и он неодобрительно посмотрел на нее.  
– Вы же не подозреваете Эллисон?

Крис резко вздохнул.  
– Шериф, вы знаете мою дочь. Она бы никогда…

– Вы подтвердили, что этот медальон – ваша семейная реликвия, – заметил Стайлз.

Тот покачал головой.  
– Альфа об этом знает?

– Стая знает, что у меня есть зацепка. Они выбрали третейский суд.

И Крис, и Кейт явно удивились этому заявлению, но Крис немного успокоился.  
– Я найду Эллисон и…

Стайлз помотал головой.  
– Вы меня неверно поняли. Я не обвиняю Эллисон. Я выдвигаю обвинение против вашего клана. У вас есть сорок восемь часов, чтобы собрать всех до начала арбитража.

Кейт поджала губы.  
– Вы не можете.

– Конечно, могу. Это семейная реликвия. Неважно, кому конкретно, по вашим словам, она принадлежит сейчас. Под подозрением любой член вашей семьи.

– Или совершенно посторонний человек, который украл его у Эллисон, чтобы подставить нашу семью, – возразила Кейт.

– Не пытайтесь провести колдуна в магии, – посоветовал Стайлз. – Единственные люди на этой территории, которые могли бы взять медальон у вашей семьи, – это члены вашей семьи, – он недружелюбно улыбнулся. – Мисс Арджент, вы выдвигаете обвинение?

– Я…

– Нет, – поспешно прервал ее Крис. – Мы никого не обвиняем. Кого Хейлы предлагают арбитром?

– Меня, – признался Стайлз.

– Вас? – нахмурился Крис. – Почему они попросили вас?

Стайлз пожал плечами.  
– Я действительно не знаю, но я согласился. Вы предлагаете кого-то другого?

– Нет, – немного подумав, ответил Крис. – Не думаю, что глава нашего клана станет возражать.

– О, он не станет, – согласилась Кейт, вновь ослепляя всех улыбкой. – Мы почтем за честь иметь в качестве арбитра представителя семейства Стилински.

Крис все еще выглядел несколько скованно.  
– Шериф, вы уверены, что сможете быть беспристрастным?

– Да. И если я ошибаюсь, магия не даст мне принести клятву, когда начнется арбитраж.

Крис медленно кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Но я хочу адвоката.

– Тогда Хейлам тоже позволят взять адвоката.

Он вновь кивнул.  
– Я понимаю. Вы сказали, сорок восемь часов?

– Да, – подтвердил Стайлз.

– Мы явимся, – заверил его Крис.

– Последний вопрос, – встряла Кейт, выставляя вперед руку, чтобы не дать брату закрыть дверь. – Правда, что на этой территории обитает канима?

– Да, – осторожно ответил Стайлз, – но в Бикон Хиллс он никогда не проявлял активности. Почему вы спрашиваете?

Но она лишь улыбнулась, а потом захлопнула дверь. Стайлз с отцом молчали, пока машина не отъехала от дома Арджентов.  
– С этой женщиной что-то не так, – тихо заметил Джон.

– Ага, – согласился Стайлз. – Ее, кажется, совсем не встревожило, что племянницу подозревают в преступлении. Хотя она не сильно обрадовалась, когда я предъявил обвинение всему клану. А потом она успокоилась, когда я сказал, что буду арбитром. И не представляю, зачем ей канима.

– Хм-м-м. У нее есть предположение о тебе.

– Какое именно?

Джон вздохнул.  
– Не могу сказать. Я уже почти выхожу за границы чар конфиденциальности.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стайлз, потому что, зная деда, попытка пойти против его чар, скорее всего, обернется неприятными последствиями. – Мне надо вернуться в больницу. Но сначала я отвезу тебя, о’кей?

Джон кивнул.  
– Конечно, – он немного поколебался, но потом снял талисман с шеи и надел сыну.

– Папа…

– Для моего спокойствия, – попросил он. – Ведь я в безопасности за барьером дома.

Стайлз коснулся амулета и признал, что дополнительный слой силы и защиты, заключенный в магии отца, успокаивал.  
– Ладно.

Джон не сразу вышел, когда Стайлз остановил машину перед его домом. Он перегнулся через сиденье и поцеловал Стайлза в лоб.  
– Пожалуйста, будь осторожен. И не соглашайся на разговор с дедом без меня, хорошо?

Стайлз кивнул.  
– Договорились. Разговор подождет, пока не разберемся с этим делом.

Джон тоже кивнул.  
– И остерегайся Кейт Арджент.

– Интересно, почему… – Стайлз замолк, быстро покачав головой. – Не отвечай. Я просто думаю вслух.

– О чем думаешь?

– О том, что она сделала определенные предположения о моем мнении о Хейлах и об оборотнях. И что это связано с тайной, которую заставляет тебя хранить дед.

– Хм-м, – протянул Джон. – Интересная теория, сын. Позвонишь мне позже?

Стайлз кивнул.  
– Обязательно.

– И обратись к целителю! – крикнул Джон с тротуара. – Сын, твоя рука на самом деле выглядит плохо.

По реакции отца было трудно сказать, прав ли он, но так все логически укладывалось. Однако оставалось совершенной загадкой, что конкретно произошло между дедом и Хейлами. Стайлз убедился, что отец пересек защитный барьер вокруг дома и, отъехав, потянулся к рации.  
– Диспетчер, это шериф.

– Слушаю.

– Соедините меня с пожарной станцией.

Рация коротко затрещала.

– Пожарная станция.

– Это шериф. Соедините меня по отдельной линии с руководством.

Стайлз свернул на дорогу к больнице, ожидая, когда Скотт ответит, и стараясь не обращать внимания на пульсирующую боль от ожогов на руке.

– МакКолл.

– Эй, Скотт. Есть новости?

– Мы не давали огню распространиться, пока он не выгорел. Я собирался завезти тебе в участок все подписанные улики, а потом заехать в больницу. Что у тебя? Поделишься информацией?

– Кажется, все вне опасности кроме Питера Хейла. Хейлы выбрали третейский суд, и я выдвинул обвинение. Вторая сторона согласилась и запросила адвоката. Арбитраж начнется через сорок восемь часов.

– Ты уже выдвинул обвинение? Кто будет арбитром?

– Я.

– Черт, – медленно произнес Скотт. – А кто стороны? Стая и…

– Не стая, Хейлы, – поправил его Стайлз. – Я – арбитр и… Наверное, нам стоит это обсудить не по телефону.

– Хорошо. Я собирался встретиться с Эллисон в больнице, после того как заеду в участок, но я мог бы…

– Так, чувствую, оттягивать это не стоит. Я выдвинул обвинение против Арджентов.

Повисла долгая пауза.

– Стайлз… против всей семьи?

– Единственна альтернатива – обвинить лично Эллисон.

– Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, – тихо признал Скотт. – Эллисон бы никогда…

– Знаю, но пока с этим не разберемся, мне нужно, чтобы ты не контактировал с ней.

– Ты понимаешь, что просишь? Эллисон – моя пара.

– Я все понимаю, но выбора нет. Я строго придерживался клятвы, чтобы ее защитить, ведь улики против нее весьма серьезны. Держись от нее подальше, пока все не закончится. Пообещай мне.

– Стайлз…

– Пообещай! Все должно быть предельно честно.

– Обещаю, – прошептал Скотт.

– Я в больнице. Подъезжай ко мне после участка.

– Через пятнадцать минут, – тихо ответил Скотт.

Припарковавшись на больничной стоянке, несколько минут Стайлз сидел в машине, испытывая отвращение к самому себе. Неважно, что такое решение оказывалось единственно верным. Скотт – его друг с пеленок, и просто ужасно знать, что ему так больно. Он потратил несколько минут, чтобы сосредоточиться, в поисках едва уловимого ощущения, когда его возмущенная магия успокоится, и только потом вошел в больницу. Его ждал Дерек, сконфуженный и немного смущенный.

– Шериф.

Стайлз устало провел рукой по волосам.  
– Я выдвинул обвинения, и вторая сторона приняла меня арбитром. Советую вам выбрать адвоката.

Дерек задумался.  
– Первые, кто приходят в голову: Алан Дитон, Лидия Мартин или Эллисон Арджент, – он склонил голову набок, когда у Стайлза сбился ритм сердца. – Что не так?

– Вы не можете выбрать Эллисон Арджент.

– Почему нет?

– Потому что я выдвинул обвинения против Арджентов.

– Против Арджентов? У Эллисон и Криса нет причин нападать на нас, – возразил Дерек. – Мы не нарушили ни закон, ни кодекс. А даже если бы и нарушили, Крис бы обратился к вам. Он никогда бы не прибегнул к тому, чтобы сжечь дом со всеми нами внутри.

– Знаю. Именно поэтому я обвинил весь клан.

– Но Крис и Эллисон – единственные Ардженты на этой территории.

Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Это не так. Сестра Криса Кэтрин сейчас в Бикон Хиллс. И возможно, другие зашли на территорию незамеченными.

Дерек застыл.  
– Вы сказали, что здесь Кэтрин Арджент?

– Да, – медленно подтвердил Стайлз. – Вы ее знаете? – он замер, когда увидел, что у Дерека полезли когти и клыки. – Дерек?.. – Стайлз осторожно отступил назад, но вновь застыл, когда Дерек низко зарычал. Внезапное появление нескольких Хейлов лишь еще больше взбудоражило Дерека, и, стоило Коре сделать шаг в его сторону, Дерек схватил Стайлза за руку и притянул к себе. Он крепко обхватил его руками, прижимая к груди и поворачиваясь боком к Коре. Его действия крайне поразили Стайлза, но опасности он не ощущал и приготовился подавить защитную магию талисманов, когда вдруг понял, что ни один из них не сработал.

Перед ними встала Талия Хейл, спокойная и не обращенная.  
– Дерек, – мягко произнесла она и потом перевела взгляд с сына на Стайлза. – Шериф, вы в порядке?

– Да, – спокойно ответил Стайлз, делая все возможное, чтобы заставить сердце биться медленнее. – Я только немного испугался. Не думаю, что он собирается причинить мне боль.

Она слегка склонила голову.  
– Конечно, нет. Но он запаниковал, а мы иногда забываем нашу силу. Дерек, успокойся, обратись обратно и отпусти шерифа.

Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы Дерек втянул когти и клыки, но даже потом он не расцепил рук. Удерживающий захват превратился в нечто, более похожее на объятия. Дерек вжался лицом ему в шею и глубоко вдохнул. От ощущения этого прикосновения, особенно от его губ на своей коже, Стайлз смущенно покраснел. Дерек едва слышно жадно застонал, и Талия сверкнула красными глазами.  
– Отпусти его сейчас же.

Дерек разжал руки и быстро отступил назад, не отрывая взгляда от пола.  
– Я прошу прощения. Я… потерял контроль.

Талия покачала головой.  
– Я требую слишком многого от тебя. С моей стороны нечестно ставить тебя на эту позицию.

– Больше никого нет, – тихо ответил Дерек. – Возвращайся к Питеру. Я уже пришел в себя. Точно. До возвращения Лоры я справлюсь.

Талия с сомнением посмотрела на Стайлза.  
– Шериф?

– Альфа, все в порядке, – уверил ее Стайлз.

После ухода Талии Стайлз какое-то время пристально смотрел на Дерека, тот продолжал избегать его взгляда.  
– Где ваша сестра?

– Лора навещает жениха. Она завтра вернется, – пояснил Дерек. – Извините, я утратил контроль. Такое больше не повторится.

Стайлз отмахнулся от извинения и постучал по своим талисманам.  
– Они даже не среагировали. Опасность мне не грозила.

– Конечно нет, – чуть резко произнес Дерек. – Но я не должен был так вас хватать. – Он помолчал немного. – Лидия. Мы выбираем нашим адвокатом Лидию. Вы знаете, кого возьмут Ардженты?

Да, Лидия это хороший вариант не только из-за ее ума, красноречия и абсолютной невозможности запугать.  
– Не знаю, – признал Стайлз. – Вы мне скажете, что заставило вас потерять контроль? – Он чувствовал явную связь произошедшего с Кэтрин Арджент, но не хотел вновь травмировать Дерека и не спрашивал прямо. Поэтому когда на вопрос Дерек покачал головой, Стайлз не стал развивать тему. – О’кей. Как Питер?

Дерек немного расслабился.  
– Лучше. Он исцеляется.

– Хорошо.

– Стайлз, Дерек, – донесся до них голос Скотта, когда тот выворачивал из-за угла. Он сжал Дерека в объятии, которое бы раздавило человека. Теперь беспокойство Дерека полностью ушло.

– Скотт.

Скотт коротко посмотрел на Стайлза.  
– Ты ему сказал?

– Про Арджентов? Да.

Скотт вновь обратился к Дереку:  
– Ты знаешь, что Эллисон никогда бы…

– Мы все знаем, – тихо ответил Дерек. – Крис тоже бы такого не сделал, – он взял Скотта за плечи. – Скотт, все будет хорошо.

Скотт медленно выдохнул, но сумел кивнуть.  
– Ага. Но между нами еще все неофициально. Я купил кольцо и собирался сделать предложение, но не успел, и теперь она по другую сторону арбитража.

– Она – твоя пара, она в стае, – мягко продолжил Дерек. – Пусть это неофициально, но мы не позволим, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

В течение последующей паузы Стайлз переступал с ноги на ногу.  
– Мне нужно идти. Арбитраж через сорок восемь часов. Тогда и увидимся.

Дерек нахмурился.  
– Куда вы?

– У меня есть дела. Нужно подготовить…

– У него рука обожжена, – встрял Скотт. Он отчасти неодобрительно глянул на Стайлза. – Тебе надо показаться специалисту, – он прищурился. – И нам все еще нужно поговорить.

– Я могу забрать боль, – предложил Дерек.

– Наверное, будет лучше, если я съезжу к целителю, – сказал Стайлз. – Мне плохо дается целебная магия.

– Я поеду с вами, – настаивал Дерек.

– Со мной все нормально… – начал Стайлз.

Его перебил Скотт.  
– Тебе не надо напрягать руку. Позволь Дереку отвезти тебя к Дитону.

Он не особо хотел соглашаться, но боль становилась все сильнее, и день выдался длинным, поэтому он подчинился без дальнейших споров. Дерек молчал всю дорогу к Дитону, не считая обещания отвезти после всего Стайлза обратно к больнице за его машиной. Несмотря на поздний час, Дитон все еще находился в клинике и ничуть не удивился, увидев их.

– Шериф. Мне альфа рассказала, что вы сделали для стаи.

– Это мой долг.

– Сесилия Хейл – моя крестница, и я благодарю вас. Талия упомянула, что вы ранены, но я не думал, что все так серьезно, – он с осуждением глянул на Стайлза и принялся дальше осматривать его руку. – Вы должны были сразу обратиться ко мне. Тут поработала магия. Вы же знаете, что нельзя медлить с такими ранами. Расскажите мне о проклятье.

– Это произошло, когда я разрывал барьер, не дававший разомкнуть линию рябинового пепла. 

– Хм-м-м, – задумчиво произнес Алан. – Есть идеи, что за барьер там поставили?

– Очень мощный, – признал Стайлз. – Он продолжал напирать даже после того, как я проделал в нем дыру и нарушил линию пепла. Если бы Скотт меня не оттащил, то меня, наверное, обожгло целиком.

– Да, – согласился Дитон, не отводя взгляда от пальцев Стайлза. – Магия здесь суровая. Она не убила бы вас сразу, но вы могли лишиться кисти, если не всей руки.

– С ним все будет в порядке? – спросил Дерек.

Дитон кивнул и отошел, чтобы взять мазь. Он нанес прохладный состав на ожоги. Боль почти сразу ушла, и Стайлз с облегчением выдохнул. Самые страшные ожоги начали зарастать.

– Все время наносите на ожоги эту мазь. И пейте мятный чай. Через несколько дней должно зажить.

– Я все буду делать, – пообещал Стайлз.

– Хорошо. Шериф, – обратился он к Стайлзу, когда тот уже собрался уходить с Дереком, – вы знаете, кто установил барьер?

Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Еще нет. Возможно, у кого-то из Арджентов в супругах колдун? Возможно, они купили чары? Уверен, это станет известно во время арбитража.

– Будем надеяться, что они их купили. Колдун такой силы может причинить серьезные проблемы.

На обратном пути Дерек тоже молчал, хотя все время искоса поглядывал на Стайлза, когда думал, что тот не замечает. Когда они добрались до больницы, он провел Стайлза до его машины, а потом замешкался.

– Увидимся через два дня, – после длительной паузы сказал Стайлз.

Дерек быстро кивнул.  
– Да, увидимся.

Несмотря на усталость, вместо дома Стайлз отправился в участок. Он просмотрел все улики, собранные помощниками, и все, что привез Скотт, но ничего особо полезного не обнаружил. Он прочел анализ чар барьера, но не нашел и намека на их происхождение. Закончив с изучением документов, Стайлз поехал к отцу, а не к себе в квартиру, и провел ночь в своей старой спальне.

Утром перед работой он позавтракал с отцом. Джон отказался брать обратно свои талисманы и стал причиной того, что Стайлз на несколько минут опоздал, – отец остановил его уже в дверях и окутал бесчисленными защитными чарами и заклинаниями.

– Папа, – воспротивился Стайлз, – тебе не кажется, что это слишком?

– Нет, – прямо ответил Джон. – Вчера вечером я говорил с твоим дедом, он слишком спокоен по поводу всего происходящего. Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

– Буду. Ты останешься внутри защиты дома?

Джон кивнул.  
– Я планирую провести здесь весь день.

Прибыв в участок, Стайлз смог несколько часов поработать, прежде чем его прервали. Он уже написал основной текст клятвы для участников арбитража и составлял список чар, которые собирался использовать, когда в его дверь постучали. Эллисон Арджент еще несколько секунд неловко помялась на пороге, уже после того как Стайлз пригласил ее зайти.

– Стайлз.

– Хей, входи. 

Она заметно сглотнула.  
– Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить.

– Я отвечу, если смогу.

– Ты выдвинул обвинения моей семье, потому что думаешь, что я невиновна, и пытаешься меня защитить, или потому что думаешь, что я виновна, и пытаешься меня защитить?

– Первое.

Ее плечи поникли.  
– А Скотт?

– А ты как думаешь? 

Эллисон устало потерла лицо рукой и только потом посмотрела ему в глаза.  
– Стайлз, я никоим образом не участвовала в поджоге дома Хейлов.

– Эллисон, я тебе верю.

Она кивнула.  
– Хорошо. Я… я просто хотела сказать тебе это лично. Не хочу, чтобы остались какие-то сомнения.

– Хорошо, – он быстро оглядел ее, отметил темные круги под глазами, но никак это не прокомментировал.

– Вообще я пришла сообщить тебе, кого мы выбрали адвокатом, – она слегка нахмурилась. – Это Эдриен Харрис.

Стайлз тоже свел брови вместе.  
– Эдриен Харрис?

Эллисон пожала плечами.  
– Я тоже удивилась. Но он согласился. Кого выбрали Хейлы?

– Твою кандидатуру предложили одной из первых. По крайней мере Дерек Хейл. Кажется, он сейчас выступает правой рукой альфы.

– Меня? – с изумлением спросила она.

– Их адвокатом выступит Лидия.

Эллисон тихо рассмеялась.  
– Это хорошо. Ее явно недооценивают, а она любого размажет по стенке. Она могла заткнуть Харриса за пояс, еще когда мы были подростками.

– Не думаю, что он обрадуется выступлению против своей бывшей ученицы, – согласился Стайлз. – Он посчитает это ниже себя.

Эллисон кивнула.  
– Ты рассчитываешь на вмешательство канимы, если что-то пойдет не так?

Стайлз пожал плечами.  
– Я не могу официально потворствовать подобному самосуду, но мне приходило в голову, что канима предоставляет Лидии такой уровень защиты, которого, возможно, больше нет ни у одного адвоката. Никто не посмеет причинить ей зло, потому что не захочет привлекать к этому делу еще больше внимания.

Эллисон быстро ушла, и, когда Стайлз закончил с клятвами, он пообедал тем, что приготовил для него отец. Он решил, что огромная порция салата была расплатой за диету, которой он заставлял отца придерживаться подростком, и, не в силах сдержать смех, уминал листья и свежие овощи. Пока он ел, мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, и в итоге обратились к Дереку Хейлу и его бурной реакции на упоминание Кэтрин Арджент. После изучения ее странного поведения, Стайлз поставил ее главным подозреваемым в поджоге. Она показалась ему не до конца искренней, и изначально он связал это с романтическими отношениями между ее племянницей и оборотнем, но после реакции Дерека, он чувствовал, что, возможно, тут кроется что-то еще.

Отставив салат в сторону, Стайлз принялся искать связь между Кэтрин Арджент и Дереком Хейлом, ощущая благодарность за то, что отец перед уходом в отставку позаботился перенести все документы в компьютерную базу данных. Все, что он сумел найти: старую заметку о совершенном Лорой Хейл правонарушении, где Дерек Хейл и Кэтрин Арджент фигурировали свидетелями. Стайлз не совсем был уверен, сколько точно лет Дереку, но, наверное, не намного старше него, значит, в то время Дерек учился в старшей школе. Это произошло за несколько лет до приезда в Бикон Хиллс Криса Арджента. Дата казалась важной, и потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы вспомнить: примерно в то же время его дед почти лишил их клан права занимать пост шерифа. Стайлз не имел представления, как именно это случилось, он сам был тогда даже еще не подростком, но дед преступил клятву шерифа настолько серьезно, что его отстранили от должности, и отцу едва удалось сменить его.

Стайлз задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу, размышляя, что могло произойти между Хейлами и Кейт Арджент, но каждая версия по нелепости превосходила предыдущую. Он заново разобрал в качестве мотива месть Эллисон, и хотя Кейт казалась неуравновешенной, он не мог представить, что кто-то зайдет настолько далеко, чтобы причинить боль такому доброму человеку, как Эллисон.

Уставший и с вот-вот начинающейся головной болью Стайлз вышел из участка, чтобы немного пройтись. Он притормозил посреди главной улицы, решая, стоит ли идти обратно, когда услышал стук каблучков позади, и через секунду его подхватили под локоть. Стайлз улыбнулся и удобней устроил руку Лидии Мартин на своей, продолжив прогулку.

– Шериф, – вежливо поприветствовала она его. – Думаю, вы уже знаете, но я хочу уведомить вас, что я согласилась представлять Хейлов на арбитраже, – она немного расслабилась, когда он кивнул. – Мне птичка принесла на хвостике, что ты посоветовал меня, а не Алана Дитона. Мне благодарить тебя или обижаться?

– Я ничего не советовал, лишь сказал, что он не может выбрать Эллисон.

– Ну, просьбу передали через Джексона, а он уверен, что Хейлы посчитали, что ты одобрил их выбор.

– Я не знал, что Джексон в городе.

– Он был, – подтвердила Лидия. – Но опять уехал. Но он союзник стаи, и он знал, что что-то случилось. Джексон вернулся ненадолго, чтобы увидеть альфу Хейлов, и уехал, когда передал мне их просьбу. Шериф Стилински, почему вы предложили меня?

Стайлз коротко усмехнулся на ее слегка надменный тон, каким она произнесла его звание, но лишь пожал плечами в ответ.  
– Доктор Мартин, вполне возможно, что Дерек Хейл невербально воспринял это. Я считаю тебя лучшим выбором, чем Алан Дитон. Тебя намного тяжелее взять нахрапом или провести. И я думаю, что угроза привлечь внимание нашего местного комитета бдительности и справедливости заставит всех держаться в рамках.

Лидия нетерпеливо фыркнула.  
– Джексон никогда не обращается в каниму в Бикон Хиллс. И, как я уже сказала, его сейчас вообще здесь нет.

– Уверен, несправедливость нападения на Хейлов воззвала бы к нему, будь он рядом, – согласился Стайлз. Он немного поморщился: – При таких условиях я не смогу принести клятву.

Лидия закатила глаза.  
– Ты всегда хорошо умел отсекать личные чувства. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь действовать беспристрастно.

– Посмотрим, – Стайлз тряхнул головой. Его улыбка немного поблекла, когда он понял, что Лидия завернула за угол и теперь вела его в сторону участка. – Увидимся завтра.

Она помахала ему на прощание.  
– Обязательно позаботься о завтраке.

После встречи с Лидией Стайлз не особо удивился, обнаружив у своего кабинета ожидающего его угрюмого Эдриена Харриса, который при виде него ухмыльнулся.  
– Стилински. Я знаю, что ты отпустил тех несносных детей, обмотавших туалетной бумагой мой дом.

Стайлз склонил голову набок.  
– На вашем доме была туалетная бумага?

Харрис заметно стиснул зубы.  
– Ты заставил их все убрать. И мне бы сообщили, если бы ты потрудился выполнить свою работу и предъявил им хоть какое-то обвинение.

Стайлз дежурно улыбнулся.  
– Если вы хотите подать жалобу о нанесении повреждений частной собственности…

– Никаких повреждений не нанесено, и ты это знаешь.

– Что ж, я рад это слышать. Я могу вам еще как-то помочь, мистер Харрис?

Было видно, что тот пытается успокоиться.  
– Я согласился выступить адвокатом Арджентов на арбитраже. Не могу представить, почему они отказались позволить мне опротестовать твое участие.

– Хм-м-м, – протянул Стайлз.

– Стилински, я давно за тобой наблюдаю, – злобно произнес Харрис. – Мне неважно, что говорит Джерард Арджент. Ты недостоин поста шерифа, и смехотворно думать, что ты сумеешь беспристрастно рассудить дело такого уровня.

– Если я, по вашему мнению, так некомпетентен, – тихо ответил Стайлз, – то я не смогу принести клятву. Магия мне не позволит.

– Посмотрим.

– Посмотрим, – согласился Стайлз. – Если у вас больше нет никаких вопросов, требующих моего внимания, то я попрошу вас покинуть мой кабинет.

Харрис ушел, ядовито ухмыльнувшись на прощание, и когда за ним закрылась дверь, Стайлз уткнулся головой в стол. Эдриен Харрис был тем еще гадом. Стайлзу следовало притвориться, что он вообще не видел, как дети обматывали его дом туалетной бумагой. Перед уходом он сделал короткий звонок Дитону. Дитон согласился с его предложением, но это почти не смягчило его тревогу по поводу арбиража.

Стайлз вновь поехал к отцу, но был слишком утомлен и взбудоражен предстоящим судом, поэтому после ужина сразу отправился в кровать. Раннее утро он встретил уже в одном из конференц-залов мэрии, расставляя напитки, фрукты и пончики, по большому счету, чтобы ублажить Лидию, но и еще в надежде, что, если люди начнут есть, то меньше вероятности, что они захотят драться.

Звук быстрых шагов долетел до него за несколько секунд до гомона голосов, и Стайлз едва успел выпрямиться, как в зал вбежала Сисси Хейл и кинулась ему в объятия. Стайлз легко подхватил ее, лишь немного пошатнувшись.

– Сисси, я вижу, тебе уже лучше.

Та быстро закивала.  
– Вот, я сделала для вас благодарственную открытку, – едва она сунула кусочек бумаги в карман его рубашки, как в зал зашел ее отец и, с напускной укоризной качая головой, оторвал ее от Стайлза, взяв на руки.

– Сисси, ты же знаешь, что тебе еще нельзя бегать.

– Но я хорошо себя чувствую, – возразила она. – Честно. И Кора сказала, что мое дыхание звучит так же, как раньше. И я хотела поздороваться с шерифом, пока он еще не слишком занят.

Хейл легко прижал ее к себе.  
– Все равно, никакого бега, пока доктор не разрешит. – Он немного устало улыбнулся Стайлзу. – Шериф, я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы сделали. Не думаю, что мы нормально встречались раньше. Я Адам Хейл.

– Я выполнял свой долг, – ответил Стайлз, пожимая протянутую руку. – Стайлз Стилински.

– Шериф, Стайлз – ваше настоящее имя? Кора говорит, что оно не такое, – поинтересовалась Сисси.

– Сисси, – попытался остановить ее Адам.

– Нет, это прозвище, – подтвердил Стайлз.

– А как ваше настоящее имя?

– Обещаешь, что никому не скажешь? – он улыбнулся в ответ на ее поспешный кивок. – Божек.

– Мне нравится, – заявила она. – Звучит по-особенному.

Стайлз подмигнул.  
– Спасибо.

Адам поставил Сисси обратно на пол и подтолкнул в сторону столика с едой.  
– Шериф, я хотел вам сказать, что если у вас возникнут какие-то вопросы или вы просто захотите поговорить, то… вы всегда можете ко мне обратиться. Я никогда не осужу и не стану давить.

Стайлз в замешательстве посмотрел на него.  
– Эм… спасибо.

Адам кивнул.  
– Считайте это бессрочным предложением. Пусть я не колдун, но я понимаю, каково это оказаться на вашем месте. И если вы не захотите говорить со мной, потому что я – отец Дерека, то я могу дать вам контакты женщины из Сан-Франциско. Она наш хороший друг, но не родственник и откровенно ответит на все ваши вопросы.

– Я не совсем понимаю, о чем именно вы говорите, – через секунду признал Стайлз. – Мои вопросы по поводу чего?

Адам не успел ответить, потому что вошли остальные Хейлы и Лидия, за которыми почти тут же появились Ардженты и Харрис. Две семьи сразу же разделились по обе две стороны столика с едой, и все выжидательно посмотрели на шерифа.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз внимательно осмотрел обе группы. Ардженты собрали всех ближайших родственников, в целом двенадцать человек. Он отметил, что Эллисон оказалась самой юной из них и что кроме нее и Кейт присутствовали еще всего две женщины. Эллисон и Крис остановились чуть в стороне от клана и тихо беседовали. Эллисон выглядела бледной и несчастной, но ее подбородок был упрямо вздернут, этот жест Стайлз хорошо знал по школе, и его тревога за нее немного уменьшилась. Кейт Арджент стояла в центре семьи рядом со своим отцом, которого Стайлз помнил смутно – тот давно не приезжал в Бикон Хиллс. Она что-то говорила, улыбаясь так, словно ничего в этом мире ее не беспокоило. Ее улыбка на несколько секунд стала еще шире, когда Кейт посмотрела на Стайлза, тот отвел взгляд. Эдриен Харрис втиснулся между Кейт и ее отцом, тихий и угрюмый, и Стайлз вдруг вспомнил подростков, которые обматывали его дом туалетной бумагой. Они упомянули, что Харрис пребывал в еще более плохом расположении духа, чем обычно. И глядя на его выражение лица, Стайлз охотно верил: тот выглядел очень сердитым, готовым вот-вот выйти из себя.

Хейлы с Лидией разместились как можно дальше от Арджентов. Казалось, Лидия единственная, кто заинтересовался едой: спокойно налила себе кофе и взяла немного фруктов. Талия и Дерек стояли на шаг впереди остальных. Питер чуть позади них, хотя выглядел он бледным и слабым, тяжело опираясь на Кору. Адам замер рядом с ним, все еще держа Сиccи на руках. Сесилия многозначительно посмотрела на Стайлза и перевела взгляд на его карман, и Стайлз послушно достал листик, который она сунула туда, и пробежался по нему глазами. Хотя она сказала, что это благодарственная открытка, все оказалось сложнее, и Стайлз не знал, что теперь и думать.

«Дорогой шириф Стайлз  
Спасибо за помощь нам, когда я позвонила вам. Мне сейчас лучше. Я хотела ~~напесать~~ ~~написать~~ напесать вам записку сказать спасибо и еще потому что мой брат робкий и может быть он не скажет вам самое лучшее про себя. У меня только один брат, но я не думаю что есть лучше, чем Дерек. Надеюсь вы передумаете, потому что вы мне очень нраветесь и я хочу чтобы вы женились на нем и навсегда стали моим другом. Надеюсь мой список поможет вам.  
Что я больше всего люблю в моем брате Дереке  
1\. Он супер сильный и высокий поэтому он хорошо умеет поднимать тяжелое и доставать вещи с верхних полок.  
2\. Он всегда делится конфетами. И он не любит арахисовое масло поэтому с ним никогда не надо дратся за арахисовые конфеты.  
3\. Он поет мне песни с моим именем. Не думаю что есть песни с вашим именем, но я думаю что все равно споет вам. Он знает много песен битлов.  
4\. Он хорошо лазает по деревьям и играет в догонялки. Он катает меня на спине и водит меня в парк. Если кто-то меня обижает то он на них рычит.  
5\. Он может коснуться языком кончика носа.  
~~6\. Он дает мне порулить.~~  
7\. НЕ ЧИТАЙТЕ ЭТО. ДЕРЕК  НИКОГДА НЕ НАРУШАЕТ ЗАКОН!  
8\. Он может засунуть сто зеферинок в рот.  
9\. Он учит меня играть на пианино.  
10\. Он любит читать потому что он умный. Он читаит мне гарри поттера. На хэллоин мы оденемся в их костюмы.

Шириф спасибо что читали мою записку  
От ~~Сисси~~ Сесилии Хейл»

Перечитав во второй раз, Стайлз посмотрел на Сесилию. Он ощутил, как краснеет, когда Сисси улыбнулась, кивнула в сторону брата и показала Стайлзу поднятый вверх большой палец. Казалось, никто ничего не заметил, не считая Дерека, но только потому, что он и так не отводил глаз от Стайлза. Дерек с любопытством перевел взгляд на сестру и обратно. Талия сконцентрировала внимание на Стайлзе, и он понял, что она ждет, чтобы он начинал. Стайлз положил записку обратно в карман, решив поговорить с Сесилией после арбитража. Он пока не знает, но придумает способ убедить ее, что он все равно может быть ей другом, не прибегая к таким драматическим мерам, как брак с ее братом. Идея совершенно нелепая, но не такая уж неприятная, и Стайлз постарался выкинуть эту мысль из головы, потому что сейчас совсем не время вспоминать свою старую школьную влюбленность в Дерека Хейла.

Он прочистил горло.  
– Альфа Хейл, кажется, я слышал, что ваша наследница должна сегодня вернуться. Она скоро подъедет?

– Да, – ответила Талия.

Джерард откашлялся.  
– Нас не интересуют опоздавшие. Назначили определенное время. Если ваша наследница не потрудилась появиться, то…

Со стороны входа раздалось тихое рычание, вошла Лора Хейл.  
– Я здесь, – быстро сказала она. Она миновала Арджентов, не удостоив их взглядом, и остановилась рядом с матерью. Они на несколько секунд встали в круг, тихо обменялись парой фраз, и когда разошлись, Дерек попытался отступить назад к отцу. Но Талия взяла его за локоть, удерживая слева от себя, а Лора заняла место справа от матери. Лора чуть наклонила голову. – Шериф, – сухо произнесла она, – извините за опоздание.

– Ничего страшного, – отозвался Стайлз. – Все равно мы ждем еще пару человек.

– Да? – поинтересовалась Кейт, продолжая улыбаться. – Кого именно мы все еще ждем?

Она едва закончила вопрос, как в зал вошли двое. Джон коротко улыбнулся Стайлзу и отошел к дальней стене. Алан Дитон молча направился к Стайлзу и встал рядом с ним.

– Что это значит? – спросил Джерард.

– Я попросил присутствовать здесь доктора Дитона в качестве крестного отца Сесилии, – сообщил Стайлз.

– У них не может быть больше одного адвоката, – напомнила Кейт.

– Я здесь не в качестве адвоката, – спокойно пояснил Алан. – Шериф попросил меня представлять интересы Сесилии Хейл. 

Реакция на оскорбление не заставила себя ждать. Большинство Хейлов зарычало, а глаза Талии заволокло красным. Один лишь Дерек не издал ни звука, Стайлз ощутил на себе его тяжелый взгляд и постарался не смотреть на него. Ему приходило в голову, насколько оскорбительной получилась его просьба, публично указавшая, что Хейлам нельзя доверить собственную дочь, но они же должны понять предпринимаемые им меры предосторожности. Их гнев усилился еще больше, когда Джерард громко рассмеялся.  
– У нас нет возражений. Конечно, человеческому ребенку в стае необходимо, чтобы ее интересы были защищены перед этими зверьми.

Талия полностью проигнорировала Джерарда, впившись красными глазами в Стайлза. Она собиралась что-то сказать, но не успела – к ней наклонился ее муж. Он прошептал ей что-то на ухо, и это немного успокоило всех волков, потом он обратился к Стайлзу:  
– Мы согласны. – И поставил Сесилию на пол. – Иди к дяде Алану.

Сесилия обняла его ногу.  
– Я хочу остаться с тобой.

Талия взяла ее на руки.  
– Милая, это ненадолго.

Когда Сесилия неохотно кивнула, Талия подошла к Алану и передала ее ему. Она поцеловала дочь в щеку и вернулась к Лоре и Дереку.

– Шериф, почему здесь ваш отец? – спросил Крис, и казалось, что он просто любопытствует, а не выражает беспокойство.

– Присутствие свидетеля это традиция, – ответил Стайлз. – Он будет просто наблюдать за арбитражем. Есть возражения? – когда возражений не последовало, он продолжил: – Йохинек Стилински, вы согласны быть непредвзятым наблюдателем и не мешать процессу?

– Да.

– Благодарю за службу. – Стайлз повернулся к Талии первой, потому что Хейлы были истцами: – Кого вы выбираете своим адвокатом?

– Лидию Мартин.

Лидия кивнула Стайлзу.  
– Я согласна.

– Благодарю за службу, – подтвердил выбор Стайлз и вновь обратился к Талии: – Кто будет представлять семью Хейл?

– Я, как альфа.

– Кто наш наследник?

Она указала на старшую дочь рядом с собой.  
– Лора.

– Кто ваша правая рука?

– Мой брат Питер. Но мой муж Адам будет говорить за него.

– Кто младший среди вас?

Глаза Талии коротко сверкнули красным.  
– Моя дочь Сесилия.

Алан положил руки на плечи Сисси.  
– Она вправе говорить за себя, но я представлю ее интересы в случае необходимости.

– Благодарю за службу, – ответил Стайлз ему. – Кто ваш свидетель? Кто готов свидетельствовать о том, что произошло, и представлять мнения, пожелания и потребности тех, кто здесь не присутствует?

– Нашим свидетелем будет Дерек.

– Есть ли согласие между вами? – спросил он, и все Хейлы согласно кивнули. – Спасибо, альфа. – Он повернулся к Арджентам: – Кого вы выбираете своим адвокатом?

– Эдриена Харриса, – сказал Джерард.

Харрис отрывисто кивнул.  
– Я согласен.

– Благодарю за службу. Кто будет представлять семью Арджент?

– Я, – ответил Джерард.

– Кто ваш наследник?

Джерард чуть улыбнулся.  
– Моя дочь Кейт.

– Кто ваша правая рука?

– Моя невестка, Виктория.

На это заявление тотчас последовала бурная реакция. Единственными, кто не выглядел удивленным, оказались сама Виктория и Кейт. Крис покраснел и уже открыл рот, чтобы, скорее всего, возразить, но его опередила немолодая женщина, стоящая позади.  
– Протестую.

Если то, что Джерард признал бывшую жену сына своей правой рукой, удивило всю семью, то публично выраженное несогласие другого члена семьи с его выбором просто поразило. Хотя и почти одного возраста с Джерардом, женщина находилась явно в лучшем здравии, чем он. Ардженты зашептались, пусть некоторые согласно кивали, другие хмуро смотрели на нее.

– Ваше имя?

– Клэр Арджент.

– В чем состоит ваш протест?

– Хоть Виктория и носит нашу фамилию, она развелась с Кристофером как минимум десять лет назад. Она не может говорить за нас.

– Мистер Арджент? – Стайлз обратился к Джерарду.

– Виктория все время поддерживала связь с семьей.

– Миз Арджент? (5) – он посмотрел на Клэр.

– Протест не снят.

– Тогда путем голосования…

– Вы не можете обойти решение главы семьи, – вмешалась Виктория. – У меня есть право защищать мою семью и мою дочь. Я не позволю этим животным свалить вину на нее потому, что она имела глупость встречаться с одним из их стаи!

– Вы нарушили регламент, – констатировал Стайлз, когда она замолчала. – Альфа, вы можете попросить об одной уступке или компенсации. Вы должны сделать выбор сейчас, и это должно соответствовать нарушению. Адвокат Харрис имеет право на протест. И если он и адвокат Мартин не сумеют достичь компромисса, то я приму окончательное решение. Пожалуйста, озвучьте свою просьбу.

– Лишение Кэтрин Арджент возможности как говорить с моим сыном Дереком, так и вообще о нем. Магическое ограничение.

Кейт громко рассмеялась.  
– Ни за что. Это совершенно смехотворно и…

– Тишина, – потребовал Стайлз, не взглянув на нее. – Причина?

– Будь у нас пятнадцать лет назад компетентный шериф, мы бы получили судебный запрет против нее за попытку навести на моего сына приворотные чары.

Сейчас Стайлз позволил себе посмотреть на Дерека, и был удивлен, что впервые за утро тот отвел взгляд. Он повернулся к Арджентам и обратился к Харрису:  
– Ваше решение?

– Мы согласны, магическое ограничение на один год.

– На десять лет, – поправила Талия.

– Взамен Виктории будет разрешено выступить правой рукой, – добавил Харрис.

– Адвокат Харрис, это не переговоры, – терпеливо пояснила Лидия. – А возражение против Виктории выдвинули из клана Арджентов. Шериф не может заставить отозвать протест.

– Десять лет – это смешно.

– Учитывая тяжесть правонарушения, я думаю, десять лет это еще небольшой срок, – заметила Лидия.

– Предполагаемого правонарушения! – рявкнул Харрис в ответ. – Вы ничего не можете доказать.

– Но мне и не надо, – улыбнулась Лидия. – Нам дали право на одну просьбу. Нам нет необходимости предъявлять доказательства, что она обоснована. Кэтрин Арджент это не составит никакой трудности, поэтому нет причин для возражений.

– Запрет говорить с одним из участников арбитража или о нем уменьшит ее возможность помочь семье, – возразил Харрис.

– Нет, – не согласилась Лидия. – Традиционно свидетелей допрашивают в основном глава семьи и адвокат.

Лидия и Харрис повернулись к Стайлзу: Лидия со слегка самодовольным выражением лица, а Харрис с весьма кислым. Немного подумав, Стайлз указал в сторону Лидии.  
– Не вижу повода, чтобы не удовлетворить данную просьбу. Кэтрин Арджент, следующие десять лет вы не можете ни говорить с Дереком Хейлом, ни о нем. После завершения арбитража вы подвергнетесь магическому ограничению, но считайте, что оно началось уже сейчас. Если в какой-то момент вы ощутите, что этот запрет препятствует вашей роли в арбитраже, вы можете попросить о перерыве и обсудить это со мной лично. Вам ясно?

– Да, шериф.

– Хорошо. Теперь касательно Виктории, – продолжил он. – Я бы хотел, чтобы семья Арджент проголосовала поднятием рук. Кто из вас согласен с ней в качестве заместителя главы? – Многие из Арджентов подняли руки, но все равно меньше половины. Стайлз коротко кивнул Клэр, потом обратился к Виктории: – Вы не можете выступать в арбитраже.

– Я…

– Это обсуждению не подлежит, – прервал он ее. – Я советую вам прекратить препятствовать ходу процесса. Мистер Арджент, – Стайлз посмотрел на Джерарда: – Кто ваша правая рука?

– Мой сын Кристофер.

– Кто младший среди вас?

– Эллисон, – ответил он, указывая на свою внучку.

– Кто ваш свидетель? Кто готов свидетельствовать о том, что произошло, и представлять мнения, пожелания и потребности тех, кто здесь не присутствует?

– Я буду свидетельствовать.

Джерард побелел, впившись гневным взглядом в Клэр, когда она заговорила, но не поправил ее.

– Есть ли согласие между вами? – поколебавшись, спросил Стайлз, и Ардженты кивнули. – Сейчас все, кто не участвует в процессе, могут покинуть зал.

Первыми вышли Ардженты, в нескольких шагах позади них потянулись Хейлы. Замыкал Питер, все еще медленно передвигаясь, ему помогала его племянница Кора. Когда дверь за ними закрылась, Стайлз обратился к оставшимся:  
– Теперь мы все принесем клятвы, – он закрыл глаза и вытянул вперед обе руки ладонями вверх. – Я, Божек Стилински, шериф Бикон Хиллс и член клана Стилински, клянусь быть беспристрастным в рассмотрении спора между семьей Хейл и семьей Арджент. Я не допущу, чтобы мое трезвое мышление затуманилось предубеждением или личными чувствами, пока я арбитр, – потом он на несколько мгновений замолчал, ощутив, как кожу омывает магия, и кивнул, почувствовав, что клятва принята.

– Адвокаты.

Лидия и Харрис взяли Стайлза за протянутые ладони. Стайлз переплел с ними пальцы, сдерживая гримасу боли от слишком сильной хватки Харриса.  
– Эдриен Харрис, вы клянетесь выступать адвокатом для клана Арджент и защищать их интересы в этом арбитраже?

– Клянусь.

– Лидия Мартин, вы клянетесь выступать адвокатом для клана Хейл и защищать их интересы в этом арбитраже?

– Клянусь.

Обе клятвы произносились честно, но что-то в Харрисе заставило магию Стайлза всколыхнуться. Сначала он решил, что это отклик от внутренней неприязни, испытываемой к нему Харрисом, но через мгновение понял, что это как-то связано с его клятвой. Стайлз не отпустил их руки, когда адвокаты попытались сделать шаг назад. Лидия замерла, но Харрис начал пытаться высвободить ладонь так, чтобы не сложилось впечатления, что он стремится сбежать.

– Эдриен Харрис, вы по собственной воле согласились выступать адвокатом клана Арджент?

– Да.

– Лидия Мартин, вы по собственной воле согласились выступать адвокатом клана Хейл?

– Да.

И вновь в их словах не ощущалось никакой лжи. Но что-то с Эдриеном Харрисом было не так. Не казалось, что его принудили силой, но происходящее его излишне нервировало. Он был напуган, но Стайлз не мог разобрать, чем конкретно. Еще немного поколебавшись, Стайлз выпустил их руки.  
– Клятвы принесены по доброй воле.

Следующими шли Талия и Джерард, и они полностью сосредоточились на шерифе. Ощущения от их рук столь различались, наверное, потому что оборотни всегда были горячими, а ладонь Джерарда ощущалась необычно холодной и липкой.  
– Талия Хейл, вы представляете свою семью в этом арбитраже по доброй воле?

– Да.

– Джерард Арджент, вы представляете свою семью в этом арбитраже по доброй воле?

– Да.

Стайлз знал, что тот лжет, еще до того, как слово сорвалось с его губ, но он выпустил их руки и позволил вернуться к своим семьям. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь выявить источник лжи Джерарда, но это привело Стайлза снова к Арджентам и к Хейлам. Он вновь задумался, не Кейт ли организовала все так, чтобы подставить племянницу, а Джерард мог поддерживать или по крайней мере быть в курсе этих планов. Стайлз посмотрел на собственного отца и не смог представить, чтобы тот совершил что-то такое, что заставило бы Стайлза зайти так далеко в попытке причинить ему боль. Но когда он подумал о своих отношениях с дедом, то стало уже не так тяжело принять, что в семье не всегда любят и защищают друг друга.

Адам и Крис принесли клятвы следующими, легко и честно, за ними Лора и Кейт. Напряжение между Талией и Джерардом не шло ни в какое сравнение с напряжением между Лорой и Кейт. Кейт несла свой гнев как развлечение, сдобренное презрением, словно явная враждебность Лоры была ниже ее. Лора свой гнев не скрывала, ее глаза горели голубым все время, пока она стояла рядом с Кейт. Пятнадцать лет назад подросток Дерек еще учился в старшей школе. Стайлз не видел причин Хейлам врать, но в идею, что Кейт пыталась приворожить Дерека, с трудом верилось. Не потому, что он не представлял, что она способна на это, а потому, что картина складывалась весьма предосудительная. Если она была виновна в организации пожара в доме Хейлов, возможно ли, что это на самом деле уже вторая попытка нападения на Хейлов?

Лора честно принесла свою клятву, но ее пронизывало столько враждебности, что магия насторожилась. Ее намерения были чисты, но ярость обжигала. Дерек и Клэр последовали за ним без происшествий, а Эллисон и Сесилия поклялись последними. Алан стоял на шаг позади Сесилии, положив руки ей на плечи, и добавил свою клятву представлять интересы несовершеннолетней. Когда Эллисон давала клятву, ее переполняла такая искренность, что это смягчило большую часть лживости от ее деда и тетки. И все же их клятвы были ложью. Стайлз смотрел на магические нити клятв, которые держал в ладонях, грязь от лжи со стороны Арджентов оказалась слишком сильной, чтобы продолжать.

– Клятвы принесены недобросовестно, поэтому мы не можем…

Со стороны двери раздался шум, и едва Стайлз разглядел, что вошел его дед, как тот легким взмахом метнул заклинание с кончиков пальцев. Оно ударило Стайлзу в лицо, и мгновение он не мог вдохнуть, пока оно затягивало его рот. Ощущение, словно рот набили ватой, вызвало рвотный рефлекс, но Стайлз подцепил пальцами края заклинания у уголков рта и сорвал его. Он глубоко вдохнул и дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться, потом обратился к деду:  
– У тебя здесь нет власти. Выйди.

– Мальчишка, следи, как ты разговариваешь с главой семьи. Это у тебя здесь нет власти. Ты зашел слишком далеко. Я глава семьи, и я поведу этот арбитраж.

– Арбитража не будет. Клятвы принесены не…

Констаний кинул в него еще одно заклинание, но Стайлз словил его ладонью и смял. Вокруг все напряжено замерли, но никто не издал ни звука.

– Божек, отойди.

– Ты не можешь вмешиваться в мои дела шерифа.

– Я и не вмешиваюсь. Но ты стал арбитром как Стилински, а я глава семьи. Я вправе провести процесс.

– Нет. Я принял этот пост как шериф.

Лицо Констания никак не изменилось, но Стайлз знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять: тот зол.  
– Я запрещаю тебе выступать арбитром, иначе лишу тебя наследства.

– Ты не можешь мне запретить действия, которые входят в мою компетенцию как шерифа.

– А это не входит.

– Входит.

– Божек, не заставляй меня повторять. Ты отдашь мне собранные клятвы и сейчас же уйдешь. Йохинек, ты пойдешь с ним.

– Этого не будет, – ответил Стайлз.

Остальные продолжали молчать, хотя Стайлз заметил, что Талия заслонила родных собой. Ее глаза горели красным, но смотрела она на Джерарда. Старший Арджент вместе с дочерью наблюдал за происходящим с самодовольным весельем, и Стайлз вдруг понял, почему они так обрадовались, когда он согласился стать арбитром. С самого начала они предполагали, что дед займет его место. Что, скорее всего, большей частью поспособствовало их провалу в попытке принести клятву по доброй воле.

– Божек, я советую тебе послушаться меня.

– Как представитель Сесилии Хейл я отстраняю несовершеннолетнего ребенка от этого процесса до окончания спора по поводу фигуры арбитра. 

– Доктор Дитон, ваши услуги здесь не требуются, – ответил Констаний. – Вы уйдете, но эта девочка принесла клятву, и она останется до конца арбитража.

Алан поднял Сесилию на руки. Она молчала, лишь с широко распахнутыми глазами жалась к крестному. Констаний взмахнул руками в их сторону, но Алан повернулся, и заклинание ударило только в него. Застонав от боли, он с трудом переставил одну ногу вперед.

– У вас нет права забирать участника процесса, – предостерег его Констаний. – Поставьте девочку на место.

Алан не обратил на него внимания, преодолевая действие чар. Констаний вновь поднял руки, но Стайлз встал между ними и перехватил новое заклинание, давая возможность Алану уйти. В этом заклинании сконцентрировалось намного больше злобы, и отозвались талисманы. Однако реакция значка шерифа их пересилила, и заклинание полетело обратно в Констания с такой скоростью, что он не сумел до конца увернуться. Констаний поморщился, когда на его руке появился порез, но проигнорировал просочившуюся сквозь ткань рубашки кровь.

– Значит, вот как ты хочешь, чтобы это было?

– Папа, – вмешался Джон, – что ты делаешь?

Констаний не отводил взгляда от внука, но дернул пальцами в сторону сына. Джон ударился о ближайшую стену, и мгновение, пока боролся с заклинанием, был прижат к ней. На это ушло всего несколько секунд, но когда он упал на пол, то стонал от боли и не мог подняться обратно на ноги.

Стайлз взмахнул руками, стряхивая все собранные клятвы и разрывая их магией.

– Я освобождаю вас от клятв.

– Нет! – закричал Констаний.

Стайлз указал пальцами правой руки на Лидию, а потом сжал кулак. Она заскользила к нему по полу, словно по льду. Стайлз схватил ее за руку и, сорвав значок с рубашки, вложил его ей в ладонь.

– Клянись блюсти закон.

– Стайлз, что…

– Клянись!

– Клянусь.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и поднял руки, но Констаний оказался быстрее. Однако его заклинание не коснулось Стайлза, потому что Дерек заслонил его собой и принял удар грудью. Он беззвучно упал, словно марионетка, которой подрезали нити.

Констаний ухмыльнулся, и с момента его появления впервые выражение его лица изменилось.  
– Серьезно? До сих пор? Так жалок.

Талия взревела с такой силой, что задрожали стекла, но она перехватила Лору, когда та бросилась к Дереку. Стайлз упал на колени и перевернул Дерека на спину. Дерек на мгновение распахнул глаза, но держать их открытыми не мог. Он перестал всхлипывать, когда Стайлз положил ладонь ему на щеку.

– Кто жалок?

– Зверь полагает, что влюблен в тебя, даже после стольких лет. Это жалко и отвратительно.

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул, потому что вдруг все понял, и перехватил взгляд Дерека, когда тот вновь с усилием открыл глаза.  
– Почему ты мне не сказал? Почему не поговорил со мной напрямую?

– Традиция… – прошептал Дерек. – А позже я не мог, он об этом… позаботился, да и с чего мне… считать, что ты этого хочешь. Я думал… ты знаешь. Думал, что тебя… все устраивает.

– Очень душещипательно, правда, – заметила Кейт, ее слащавый голос сочился сарказмом. – Но…

Констаний перевел на нее тяжелый взгляд.  
– Девочка, ты бы лучше не встревала в разборки колдунов.

Клэр с силой потянула ее назад и толкнула к Крису, не дав Кейт ничего сказать в ответ. Стайлз еще несколько мгновений не убирал ладони с лица Дерека.  
– Дерек?

– Шериф? – прошептал тот.

– Не называй меня так. По меньшей мере сейчас шериф – Лидия, – он не обратил внимания на то, как Лидия подавилась воздухом, услышав его заявление.

– Как мне тебя называть?

– Стайлз. Мои друзья называют меня Стайлз.

– Стайлз, – повторил Дерек.

Стайлз улыбнулся.  
– С тобой все будет хорошо, – он снял оба талисмана, которые носил, и положил их Дереку на грудь, перед тем как подняться, легко уходя от неуклюжих попыток Дерека удержать его.

Констаний покачал головой.  
– Тебе может показаться, что попытка защитить его это мило или благородно, но ты просто облегчаешь мне задачу достать тебя.

– Пусть я не обладаю семейной защитой, – согласился Стайлз, – но я и не скован ее ограничениями. Ты не только предал пост шерифа, ты предал наш клан.

– Вздумал бросить мне вызов? Внук ты мне или нет, просто так тебе это с рук не сойдет, – предостерег его Констаний.

– Стайлз, – застонал Джон, вновь пытаясь подняться на ноги.

Констаний с силой пнул его в бок, когда Джон едва только сумел встать на колени, и Стайлз утратил все спокойствие, которое изображал последние несколько минут, и атаковал его. Ударившее деда заклинание сверкнуло, и сначала показалось, что ничего не произошло. Но потом Констаний сделал шаг к Стайлзу и вдруг закричал. На мгновение Стайлз испугался, что с заклинанием что-то пошло не так, но потом он понял, что кричали от злости, а не от боли.

– Солжешь мне и рискуешь лишиться магии.

Констаний медленно покачал головой.  
– Я тебя за это уничтожу.

– Возможно, но ты ничего не сможешь сделать, пока не ответишь на пять моих вопросов. Честно.

– Спрашивай, – прорычал Констаний.

– Ты потерял пост шерифа из-за своей халатности, когда Кэтрин Арджент применила к Дереку Хейлу приворотные чары?

– Отчасти, да, – коротко ответил он.

– Какая еще была причина?

– Я дал ей чары, – сквозь зубы признал Констаний. – Я запретил ему подходить к тебе, когда Талия Хейл сказала мне, что ее сын считает тебя своей парой. Я наложил на всех заклятие магического молчания с… болезненными последствиями, пожелай они проигнорировать мое решение.

– Включая отца?

– Да, – Констаний чуть улыбнулся. – Все получилось легко. Он никогда не мог похвастаться большой колдовской силой. Божек, на такую ерунду потрачены три вопроса! На что ты потратишь оставшиеся два?

Но Стайлза не особо заботило количество оставшихся вопросов. Он хотел знать еще две вещи.  
– Ты участвовал в принуждении Эдриена Харриса выступить адвокатом?

– Нет. Он был заинтересован подорвать процесс, потому что снабдил ее информацией про необходимые для пожара катализаторы.

Хейлы заметно встрепенулись, но в голову Стайлзу пришло кое-что другое. Он не хотел знать ответ, однако с каждым ответом подтверждались его внезапные, но мучительные подозрения.  
– Ты снабдил их защитным барьером, который использовался при нападении на дом Хейлов.

– Да, – ответил Констаний и, не тратя ни секунды, осыпал Стайлза шквалом заклинаний, от которых с трудом получалось уклониться. Стайлз закрылся от самых опасных, но одно в него ударило, и он тотчас начал терять чувствительность в пальцах. Констаний отмахнулся от всех заклинаний, которые кинул в него Стайлз, словно от мух, неумолимо сокращая расстояние между ними. Среди Хейлов и Арджентов возникло движение, но Констаний дернул локтем, и из-под пола взвился огонь, не давая им подойти. Пламя оказалось угрожающе близко к все еще лежавшему Дереку, но Лора метнулась вперед и смогла оттащить его в сторону.

Констаний покачал головой.  
– Сколько упущенных возможностей. Я вынашивал такие планы на тебя, но, думаю, я могу заменить тебя одним из твоих кузенов.

Стайлз попытался поднять руки, но уже не ощущал их ниже локтей. Констаний только схватил Стайлза за шею, как Дерек зарычал. Стайлз мельком увидел, как Талия перепрыгивает через огонь, а со стороны Арджентов ее движение повторяет Эллисон. Стайлз запрокинул голову и ударил лбом в лицо деда. Констаний взревел от боли, из носа полилась кровь, но он не отпустил горло Стайлза. Стайлз собрал жар магического пламени и направил его ртом. Капля слюны, попавшая в глаза Констания, обожгла слизистую, и он с криком боли наконец разжал хватку. Талия и Эллисон бросились к нему, Эллисон, вооруженная кинжалом, а Талия когтями, но Джон опередил обоих. Ему удалось встать на колени, и сейчас он нацелил пистолет на шею Констания.  
– Может, я и не сильный колдун, – выплюнул он, – но стреляю я весьма метко. Только дай мне повод.

– Йохинек, опусти пистолет, – приказал Констаний.

Но Джон покачал головой.  
– Когда говоришь правду, она обладает силой и имеет последствия. Ты меня этому научил. Но ты так далек от того, кем должен быть, что даже не чувствуешь этого.

– Чего не чувствую?

– Ты больше не глава семьи. Ты потерял этот звание точно так же, как потерял пост шерифа.

– Вы не выйдете отсюда, – произнесла Лидия по ту сторону огня. – Вы можете остановить одного из нас, но защититься от всех нас не получится.

– Послушай, ты, чопорная сучка… – начал Констаний.

– На вашем месте я бы следил за словами. Не знаю, что за хрень здесь происходит, но она привела меня сюда. А если вы станете причиной неудовольствия Лидии, то я разорву вас на части.

Констаний повернулся и посмотрел на мужчину, лениво облокотившегося о дверной косяк. Его лицо скривилось от ненависти, когда он узнал Джексона Уиттмора, но угроза от канимы наконец заставила его остановится, и огонь потух.

– Милый, я теперь шериф, – широко улыбаясь, похвасталась Лидия. – В моем присутствии ты не можешь так угрожать другим.

Джексон выгнул бровь, но какой бы саркастичный ответ он ни придумал, тот застрял у него в горле, когда он заметил в ее руке значок.  
– Какого хрена? Я уехал на два дня, и все пошло под откос.

– Должна тебе сказать, что из меня получится прекрасный шериф.

Джексон усмехнулся.  
– Ага, но ты действительно хочешь быть шерифом?

– Вот уж нет, – ответила она, кидая значок обратно Стайлзу. – Больше мне это не давай. Бремя нелегкое.

– Это да, – согласился Стайлз чуть хриплым голосом, цепляя значок обратно к рубашке. Его омыла магия шерифа, и когда выговора за его действия против деда не последовало, он расслабился. – Арбитраж не состоялся. Эдриен Харрис, вы арестованы за пособничество и соучастие в поджоге и покушении на убийство. Констаний Стилински, вы арестованы за пособничество и соучастие в поджоге и покушении на убийство, и незаконное распространение опасных заклинаний.

– Но я не знал… – встрял Харрис.

Стайлз пристально посмотрел на него.  
– У вас есть право хранить молчание. Что я вам и советую. Вы имеете право на адвоката. – Он повернулся к Арджентам. – Джерард Арджент, вы арестованы за участие в организации поджога и убийства. Кэтрин Арджент, вы арестованы за участие в организации поджога и убийства, а также за нападение на несовершеннолетнего путем использования незаконных приворотных чар. В следующие сорок восемь часов к этим преступлениям могут быть добавлены дополнительные обвинения. Вы оба имеете право хранить молчание и право на адвоката.

На оформление всех документов ушло несколько часов, и Стайлз уехал в участок только тогда, когда Талия заверила его, что с Дереком будет все хорошо, а Крис и Эллисон пообещали сразу отвезти отца к Дитону. Когда четверка отправилась за решетку, включая деда под нейтрализующими магию чарами, Стайлз отправился к Алану проверить отца. Тот спал, и хотя Алан советовал пока его не беспокоить, он обещал, что тот полностью выздоровеет. Алан оставил Стайлза тихо дежурить у кровати отца, напомнив нанести мазь на ожоги от пожара. У Стайлза заурчало в животе, и он только сейчас понял, что пропустил и обед, и ужин, но не мог заставить себя отойти от отца. Несмотря на неудобный стул, Стайлз начал постепенно проваливаться в сон, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон.

– Шериф, – ответил он хриплым голосом.

– Стайлз, это Талия, – тихо произнесла она. – Я просто звоню узнать, как вы с вашим отцом.

– С нами все нормально, спасибо. А с вашей семьей все в порядке?

– Да.

Он откашлялся.  
– Даже с Дереком?

– С Дереком все хорошо, – заверила она. – Алан осмотрел его, когда привез Сесилию домой.

– Хорошо, это хорошо, – выдавил Стайлз, не зная, что еще ей сказать.

– Мы бы хотели говорить с вами. Думаю, вы знаете, о чем.

– Я не хочу оставлять отца.

– Конечно. Когда ему станет лучше.

– Эм, да. Наверное. Я не знаю, м… через несколько дней?

Джон очнулся на следующее утро и чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы поехать домой. Прошло несколько дней, потом еще несколько, а Стайлз все никак не связывался с Талией. Он которое утро перечитывал письмо Сесилии, улыбаясь от каждого слова, но не знал, что делать. Пусть он был влюблен по уши в Дерека в старшей школе, но стать ему парой готовности не ощущал.

– Сын, – обратился к нему Джон во время неспешного ужина почти две недели спустя неудавшегося арбитража. – Не мучай его, он такого не заслужил. Будь с ним честен.

– Я…

Джон склонил голову набок.  
– Или ты не оттягиваешь время, чтобы ему отказать?

– Я не хочу ему отказывать, – признал Стайлз. – Но я не люблю его. Я его не знаю.

– И что?

Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Я не хочу подавать ему ложные надежды. Будет жестоко начать что-то между нами, а потом сказать «нет». Я не могу так с ним поступить.

– Когда Дерек впервые понял, что ты – его пара, Талия попросила твоего деда разрешить Дереку проводить с тобой время. Он хотел от тебя именно того, что, по твоему мнению, причинит ему боль. Он хотел узнать тебя поближе и посмотреть, к чему это приведет. Он хороший парень. Тебе следует поговорить с ним. Избегать этой темы делу не поможет.

– Может, он хочет чего-то другого. Может, он даже не хочет меня больше.

Джон фыркнул.  
– Он на тебя последние пятнадцать лет смотрит влюбленными глазами. Сомневаюсь, что в этом проблема, но ты не узнаешь, пока с ним не поговоришь.

Решившись, Стайлз следующие выходные посвятил попыткам наверстать с Дереком. Он оделся в штатское, умышленно не взяв значок, и начал с гостиницы, в которую заселились Хейлы, пока строился новый дом. Лора и Питер оказались единственными, кого ему удалось найти: они обедали в ресторане гостиницы. Питер почти полностью исцелился, и хотя былые силы еще до конца не восстановились, однако, казалось, он вполне благодушно принимал помощь племянницы.

– Шериф, – Питер склонил голову в приветствии, а потом ткнул Лору локтем, когда та промолчала.

– Я должна быть вежливой с человеком, который причинил моему брату столько боли? – поинтересовалась Лора.

Питер громко рыкнул.  
– Лора, не тупи. Ты должна быть вежливой с человеком, которого твоя мать и альфа объявила другом после того, как он не дал всей твоей семье сгореть заживо.

Улыбка, которой она одарила дядю, больше походила на оскал.  
– Шериф.

– Можно Стайлз, – ответил тот через мгновение. – Я не на службе сейчас. Эм… Дерек здесь?

Лора секунду помолчала, ее фальшивая улыбка сменилась выражением легкого интереса на лице.  
– После арбитража мы мало видели Дерека. Зачем он тебе?

– Я бы хотел… обсудить с ним… кое-что.

– Что?

– Лора! – прошипел Питер. – Господи.

– У нас с Дереком меньше года разницы, – сказала Лора, больше обращаясь к Стайлзу, чем к Питеру. – Мы всегда были очень близки. Я не люблю видеть его расстроенным.

– У меня нет цели его расстраивать.

– Правда? Раньше тебя это не волновало.

Стайлз сердито посмотрел на нее.  
– Тебе хорошо известно, что раньше я не был в курсе ситуации. Думаю, я дал ясно понять, что не знал, что сделал мой дед… Я бы никогда не хотел такого.

– Шериф, вы не должны отвечать за его поступки, – мягко сказал Питер. – И если вы пришли просить за него прощения, то это совершенно необязательно. Никто из нас вас не винит.

Стайлз, выгнув бровь, глянул на Лору.

Питер вздохнул.  
– Лора злится.

– Это точно, – ответила она.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? Твоей семье причинили много зла, но это сделал не я.

– А твоя семья, – поправила его Лора. 

– Мой дед, – уточнил Стайлз. – И он до конца жизни будет за это расплачиваться.

– Этого недостаточно.

– А чего будет достаточно?

Лора немного помолчала, а потом произнесла:  
– Твой отец…

– Лора… – попытался ее остановить Питер.

– Ты себе не представляешь, как тебе повезло с альфой вашей стаи, которая еще и твоя мама! – резко отозвался Стайлз. – Ты себе не представляешь, как это, когда ты боишься главы собственной семьи и ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Уверяю тебя, Дерек не единственный, кто пострадал от рук моего деда. Ты осознаешь, какая требуется магия, чтобы заставить колдуна хранить тайну от собственного ребенка? Как бы зверски он с вами ни поступил, это ничто… – у Стайлза сорвался голос. – Это ничто по сравнению с тем, что он сделал с собственным сыном. Поэтому я спрашиваю еще раз: чего будет достаточно?

Питер удивленно распахнул глаза, но гнев Лоры не утих.  
– Наверное, у тебя стальные яйца, чтобы стоять здесь и разыгрывать жертву. Глава твоей семьи должен предстать на суд нашей. У нас есть право требовать возмещения за то, что твоя семья причинила моей. Нам задолжали сатисфакцию. 

– Хорошо, – тихо согласился Стайлз. Он снял талисман с шеи и бросил его на стол рядом с ее рукой. – Когда мне явиться?

– Что? – переспросила Лора.

– Слова моего деда о том, что мой отец слабый колдун, не совсем ошибочны.

– Но… но он был шерифом! – возразила Лора.

– Он держал пост на чистом упрямстве, пока я не вырос, чтобы сменить его. Когда мой дед лишился звания главы семьи, оно перешло ко мне. Не к отцу.

Питер медленно выдохнул.  
– Лора, что ты наделала?

– Я не…

– Я обещаю, что явлюсь, – Стайлз указал на талисман. – Свяжитесь со мной, когда будете готовы.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз ушел из гостиницы пешком, полностью игнорируя то, что приехал сюда на своем старом джипе, и, засунув руки в карманы, направился в центр города. Он хотел разозлиться на Лору, но нельзя было отрицать, что, возможно, она права. Его семья причинила много зла ее стае. Если они считают, что имеют право на сатисфакцию, возмещение, то как он может им отказать? Его дед ужасно с ними обошелся, не считая того, что просто встал между одним из них и его парой. Он пытался причинить им боль, уничтожить их, и ему почти удалось. Содеянное Констанием невозможно простить, и то, что Стайлзу или его отцу теперь, вероятно, придется пожинать плоды этого, еще больше увеличивало ненависть к деду.

Он ненавидел Констания с такой яростью, что его магия чудом не искрила, словно электричество. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что она вырвется наружу разрядом тока, но тут ноги принесли его в маленький парк, и Стайлз вдруг вспомнил, как дед приводил его сюда ребенком покататься на качелях. Эти воспоминания немного успокоили, но к прощению никак не приблизили. Он сел на качели в пустом парке и принялся медленно покачиваться, зарываясь ступнями в песок.

Он закручивал цепь над собой, а потом раскручивался, пока перед глазами не поплыло от головокружения. Он заметил, что кто-то приближается, и когда в голове прояснилось, Стайлз вздохнул, узнав бегущую к нему Сесилию, за которой с более степенной скоростью шел ее отец. Сесилия забралась на соседние качели.

– Здравствуйте, шериф!

Стайлз сумел улыбнуться.  
– Привет, Сисси.

Она быстро глянула на все еще приближающегося отца и спросила:  
– Мое письмо помогло?

– Я тебе очень за него признателен. Спасибо, что написала.

Сесилия улыбнулась и начала раскачивать ножками качели.  
– Мы будем строить заново дом, вы знали? Мама сказала, что я могу выбрать любой цвет для моей комнаты. Я подумала о таком голубом, который почти зеленый.

– Звучит здорово, – согласился Стайлз. – Голубой мой любимый цвет.

К ним присоединился Адам, вежливо кивнув Стайлзу.  
– Шериф, как вы?

– Хорошо, спасибо. Вы?

Адам улыбнулся.  
– Нормально.

– Любимый цвет шерифа голубой, – пропела Сисси. – Шериф, вы погуляете с нами? Соберутся все, но я хотела покачаться, поэтому мы пришли пораньше.

Стайлз так быстро вскочил на ноги, что чуть не упал на ровном месте. Последнее, чего он хотел, это проводить время с Хейлами, и, несмотря на свое недавнее решение, он уже не был готов видеть Дерека. А сейчас, если подумать, то и не уместно ему говорить ни с кем из стаи, пока не разрешится дело с возмещением. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось побыть одному, подальше от всех остальных.

– Прости, я не могу.

Она разочарованно вздохнула.  
– Может, в следующий раз.

Стайлз потер грудь, уже скучая по успокоению, которое приносило прикосновение к талисману.  
– Может.

Адам проследил взглядом его жест, и его глаза слегка расширились, когда он заметил отсутствие талисмана. Его лицо засияло надеждой, и Стайлз покраснел, потому что понял, какие выводы сделал Адам.

– Значит, вы видели Дерека? – тихо спросил он.

– Нет.

Адам склонил голову набок.  
– Не видели? Но где тогда ваш… – он осекся. – Простите. Это было очень грубо с моей стороны.

– Ничего страшного, – поспешно произнес Стайлз, отчаянно желая уйти как-нибудь так, чтобы не показалось, что он сбегает.

– Шериф, вы в порядке? Вы выглядите немного… взволнованным? – мягко заметил Адам.

– Мне нужно идти! Я не могу… мне вообще не следует с вами разговаривать, – выпалил Стайлз.

– Шериф?

Но Стайлз уже не выдержал и сорвался на бег, он чуть не врезался в Кору, не заметив ее приближения, а потом понесся прочь из парка вниз по улице. Еще не отдышавшись, он достал телефон из кармана, едва его не уронив, и набрал Скотта.

– Привет.

– Где ты? – резко спросил он.

– Что случилось? – голос Скотта тут же стал встревоженным. – Ты в порядке?

– Где ты? – повторил Стайлз.

– Я с альфой, – быстро ответил он. – Мы обсуждаем восстановление дома, а потом встречаемся со всеми в парке. Хочешь к нам присоединиться? – Скотт подождал ответ. – Стайлз? Все нормально? Хочешь с нами?

– Мне нужно идти! – выдал Стайлз и повесил трубку. Через секунду телефон зазвонил, но Стайлз выключил звук и сунул трубку обратно в карман. Он продолжил идти, но не быстро, а едва волочил ноги, пытаясь убедить себя, что поступил правильно. После всего, что перенес отец, Стайлз не допустит, чтобы тот выступил ответчиком. А будучи главой семьи, сейчас такие вопросы решать должен он. И все же без талисмана он чувствовал себя так, словно внутри все перевернулось, и там, где раньше теплилась надежда на отношения с Дереком, застыла неуверенность. Наверное, он мог бы проигнорировать Лору, он не обязан выполнять ее требование, но дед запятнал честь семьи, и Стайлз должен попытаться восстановить все, что еще возможно. Его мысли, страхи о том, чего они могут потребовать, начали понемногу выходить из-под контроля, и Стайлз направился к Лидии.

Она открыла дверь в старой лакроссной куртке Джексона и изношенной футболке и расслабилась, когда увидела, что это Стайлз. Однако, рассмотрев выражение его лица, забеспокоилась.

– Стайлз?

– Лора Хейл потребовала сатисфакции, и я согласился, – быстро проговорил он. – Что, если они потребуют мою магию? Или что-то от отца? Я не могу… не могу… я отдал талисман в знак обещания. Что, если я не смогу выполнить их требования и не получу его обратно?

Лидия взяла его за руки и утянула в квартиру.  
– Стайлз…

Когда он не ответил, она подвела его к дивану и давила на плечи, пока он не сел. Лидия вновь взяла его за руки, но некоторое время они провели в тишине. Она терпеливо подождала, пока он немного не успокоился, потом разжала пальцы.  
– Ты мог не соглашаться.

– Конечно же не мог, – прошептал Стайлз. – Нельзя простить то, как с ними поступил мой дед.

– Ты не несешь ответственности за его дела.

– Несу. Он совершил их от имени моей семьи.

Лидия тихо вздохнула.  
– У вас, колдунов, всегда было слишком сильно развито чувство чести.

– Мы не можем просто отмахнуться от проблем, чтобы они исчезли. – Лидия закатила глаза, но старая шутка заставила ее немного улыбнуться. Стайлз потер лицо руками. – Черт. Прости, что я вот так к вам заявился. Не хочу вас беспокоить.

Лидия нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой.  
– Джексона нет.

– Что, опять?

– Нет, думаю, он какое-то время пробудет в Бикон Хиллс. Он поехал к маме помочь ей с чем-то по дому.

– Хм.

– Ты пришел попросить меня стать твоим адвокатом? Ты же знаешь, что я согласна.

– Мне не нужен адвокат.

– Не нужен адвокат? – медленно повторила Лидия. – Стайлз.

– Не нужен, – продолжал настаивать он.

– Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты собираешься отвечать за то, в чем не виноват.

– Этого и не должно было произойти. Я пытался найти Дерека, а Лора просто… Она ошарашила меня. Я такого не ожидал.

Лидия внимательно посмотрела на него.  
– Конечно, не ожидал. Талия Хейл объявила тебя другом стаи. Странно, что ее наследница требует сатисфакцию.

Стайлз устало пожал плечами.  
– Можно я у вас ненадолго спрячусь? Не хочу ни с кем разговаривать.

Лидия чуть поморщилась.  
– Ко мне должна сегодня прийти Эллисон. – Ее лицо вдруг посветлело. – Не говори Скотту, но Эллисон купила кольцо и собирается сделать ему предложение.

Стайлз рассмеялся.  
– Не говори Эллисон, но Скотт купил кольцо и собирается сделать ей предложение.

Лидия тоже засмеялась.  
– Но да, если хочешь, ты можешь остаться. Я позвоню Эллисон и скажу, что сама приеду к ней. 

Стайлзу удалось выдавить слабую улыбку, настроение немного приподнялось от мысли, что между Скоттом и Эллисон скоро все уладится.  
– Не надо. Наверное, будет лучше, если я не стану весь день прятаться от проблем.

Лидия взяла его за руку.  
– Стайлз, арбитраж прошел... неприятно. И прошел он не так давно. Нормально, что тебе нужно время для себя, чтобы успокоится. И попытайся не сильно переживать о Хейлах. Ты знаешь Талию Хейл. Ты действительно думаешь, что она потребует что-то такое, что нанесет вам вред?

– Нет, наверное, нет, – признал Стайлз.

– Подумай над моими словами. Тебе нужен адвокат, – настаивала она.

– Я подумаю.

Стайлз поднялся и обнял Лидию, засмеявшись, когда она шлепнула его, после того как он поцеловал ее в макушку. До дома отца идти было далеко, но пока шел, он размышлял над сказанным Лидией и пытался унять беспокойство. Добравшись до отца, Стайлз ощущал себя обессиленным, хотя еще даже не наступило время ужина. Он пытался попасть ключом в замочную скважину, но вдруг замер и развернулся.

На нижней ступеньке крыльца стоял Дерек в черных слаксах и красивой рубашке, сжимая в руках букет цветов.

– Стайлз, – смущенно улыбаясь, поздоровался он. – Я только хотел тебе подарить вот это, – он слегка тряхнул цветами, а потом у него от огорчения округлились глаза, когда после этого жеста от букета отвалилось несколько лепестков. – И… я не давлю, но… ты не хотел бы сходить со мной на ужин в ближайшее время? Нам не обязательно говорить про… ну, ты знаешь, – поспешно произнес он. – Но я хотел бы провести с тобой время. Я хочу, чтобы мы лучше узнали друг друга и, возможно… и потом мы сможем поговорить про то самое. Но только если ты хочешь.

– Я не могу с тобой разговаривать, – с сожалением ответил Стайлз. – Прости, – он потянулся к талисману, но на полпути, вспомнив, остановился и поморщился, когда Дерек заметил это движение.

Дерек явно старался, но у него не получилось сохранить спокойное лицо.  
– Ты же забрал талисман после арбитража, да?

– Да, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Но я… – он беспомощно замолчал.

Дерек насторожился.  
– Что?

– Блин! – взорвался Стайлз. – Почему я не нашел тебя раньше?

– Я не понимаю.

– Я не могу с тобой разговаривать!

– Ясно.

– Ничего тебе не ясно, – резко возразил Стайлз.

Дерек избегал его взгляда.  
– Ты хотя бы возьмешь цветы? Я купил их для тебя и…

Стайлз спустился на нижнюю ступеньку и взял букет, проведя пальцами по ладони Дерека.  
– Дерек, я не могу с тобой разговаривать. Но это не означает, что не хочу.

Тот распахнул сверкнувшие голубым глаза.  
– Это он…

– Он ничего не делал.

– Но кто-то сделал?

Стайлз застонал.  
– Я не могу с тобой разговаривать.

– Позволь тебе помочь, – стоял на своем Дерек. – Эм… подскажи мне как-нибудь!

– Ты скоро все сам узнаешь, – пообещал Стайлз. Он собрался уже идти обратно, но Дерек схватил его за руки.

– Ты…

– Дерек, – Стайлз вздохнул, – я не могу, о’кей?

Дерек покачал головой.  
– Просто подожди. Я понял, что ты не можешь со мной разговаривать, но… Но когда сможешь, позволишь спросить тебя снова о том, что мне очень важно знать?

Стайлз медленно кивнул.

Губы Дерека растянулись в улыбке, и она осветила все его лицо. Стайлз не сумел не улыбнуться в ответ. Дерек отпустил его ладони и сделал шаг назад, но потом быстро сократил расстояние между ними, вновь схватил руки Стайлза и поцеловал костяшки, потом разжал пальцы и ушел.

Дома Стайлза ждал отец, и выглядел он таким счастливым, каким не был со дня арбитража. Он задержался взглядом на букете, а потом заметил отсутствие талисмана и обнял Стайлза за плечи.  
– Дерек хороший человек. Я рад за тебя. Мне надо было… – он на мгновение опустил голову. – Мне надо было сильнее за тебя бороться.

– Нет. Я всегда знал, что ты прикрывал меня от него, но никогда не подозревал, насколько. Папа, я могу защитить себя, давно уже могу.

– Это привилегия отца, – все еще улыбаясь, ответил Джон. – Я никогда не перестану пытаться защитить тебя, – он постучал пальцем по груди Стайлза там, где обычно висел талисман. – Ты отдал ему, или он просто носит его, пока ты не сделаешь для него собственный? Я мог бы… помочь, если ты не против. У меня хорошо получаются талисманы.

– Папа, все не так, как ты думаешь.

Джон лукаво посмотрел на сына.  
– Ребенок, я не вчера родился. Я знаю, что означает, когда отдаешь кому-то талисман. Я помню, как отдал твоей маме свой, – в его голосе слышалась тоска, но обычная боль отсутствовала. – Я был так счастлив, когда она его приняла, несколько дней не переставал улыбаться. Знаешь, она никогда его не снимала.

Стайлз чуть улыбнулся.  
– Знаю. Я помню. Но я не отдавал талисмана Дереку.

Джон склонил голову набок.  
– Тогда где он?

– Он у Лоры Хейл в знак моего обещания, что явлюсь на разбирательство по сатисфакции.

Улыбка сошла с лица Джона.  
– Нет. Зачем… зачем ей так поступать?

Стайлз пожал плечами.

Джон тихо вздохнул.  
– Хорошо, я созову клан. Все равно мы должны собрать всех после того, что стало известно о твоем деде.

– Нет.

– Нет?

– Ну, да, нам надо всем собраться, – согласился Стайлз. – Но не для этого. Я не хочу, чтобы они собрались здесь на случай, если я лишусь поста или звания главы или… или магии.

Джон резко выдохнул.  
– Стайлз. Если нас призвали к ответу, то должны присутствовать все.

– Семью не призывали.

Мгновение он прибывал в замешательстве, но Стайлз наблюдал, как постепенно на его лице появляется понимание, и это было ужасно. Сначала отец выглядел так, словно его ударили, потом он побледнел, и Стайлз даже забеспокоился, что ему станет плохо.  
– Они потребовали явиться главу семьи, потому что думали, что это я.

– Да.

– Я приду вместо тебя.

– Нет.

– Это моя обязанность, – возразил Джон.

– Глава семьи я, – тихо ответил Стайзл. – Или ты хочешь это оспорить?

– Не глупи, – резко произнес Джон. – Ты не станешь расплачиваться за то, в чем вовсе не виноват.

– И твоей вины в этом тоже не найти, ты уже достаточно пострадал. Папа, пятнадцать лет! – Стайлз понял, что кричит. – Я знаю, какие последствия у такой магии. Я… он не должен был… – он подался вперед, принимая объятия отца, в которые тот неожиданно его вовлек. – Папа, прости. Прости, что такое произошло. Прости, что я никогда не замечал. Прости, что это все из-за меня.

– Ох, ребенок, – тихо отозвался Джон. – Послушай меня, хорошо?

– Я слушаю, – пробормотал Стайлз, вжавшись лицом в плечо отца.

– Ты не отвечаешь за его поступки.

– Мне все это говорят, но я…

– Стайлз, ты был ребенком, – настаивал Джон. – Едва ли подростком.

– Я должен был тебя защитить.

Джон вздохнул и обнял его еще сильнее.  
– Какой ты упрямый. Прямо как мама. Даже если бы ты как-то сумел во всем разобраться, то все равно ничего нельзя было сделать. Приятного было мало, – признал Джон, – но, Стайлз, я в порядке. Со мной все нормально.

– Он навредил тебе из-за меня. Он навредил Хейлам из-за меня.

– Нет, сын, – возразил Джон. – Он сделал все это, потому что он злобный ублюдок, – на несколько мгновений его голос утратил спокойствие. – У него имелись на тебя планы, и что бы там ни было, Дерек мешал.

– Какие планы? – спросил Стайлз, немного приподнимая голову.

– Не знаю. Но я рад, что мне больше не нужно переживать на этот счет. Ему не выбраться из тюрьмы. Никогда.

– Да, – Стайлз выпрямился. – И все же. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я понимаю, что ты для меня сделал, и я… – он осекся под выжидательным взглядом отца, откашлялся и договорил: – Я тебе благодарен.

Джон сумел улыбнуться.  
– Как я понимаю, Дерек еще не знает?

– Нет. Думаю, требование Лоры вызвано больше сиюминутным порывом, а не семейным решением.

– Значит, Лора, не Талия?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Ну, у нее есть свои причины. Я знал некоторые подробности произошедшего, потому что из-за этого он потерял пост шерифа, – пояснил Джон. – Но я не подозревал, что он снабдил Кейт Арджент чарами. Я думал, он лишь злоупотребил властью, а потом повел себя халатно из-за предубеждения против Хейлов. Ему никогда не нравились оборотни, но когда Талия сказала ему о Дереке, все еще больше ухудшилось.

– Ты знаешь, что конкретно произошло?

– Более или менее, – ответил Джон. – Кейт Арджент как-то удалось застать Дерека одного. Думаю… это случилось после того, как Талия поговорила с твоим дедом, и бедный парень потом несколько месяцев выглядел потерянным. Он был уязвим, и это становилось ясно любому, кто на него посмотрит. Так что она застала его одного, но Хейлы волновались за Дерека, и кто-то из семьи почти постоянно наблюдал за ним, поэтому его отсутствие заметили очень быстро. Именно Лора его нашла и сорвалась. Она не убила Кейт Арджент лишь потому, что твой дед как бы случайно оказался рядом и арестовал ее. Он не миндальничал, когда подавлял ее магией. Хейлы запросили судебный запрет против Кейт, а твой дед рассмеялся Талии Хейл в лицо и разорвал прошение. Кейт уехала из города, Лоре назначили общественные работы за попытку нападения, а Алан Дитон почти неделю снимал те неполные чары, что Кейт удалось навести на Дерека. Констаний потерял пост шерифа вскоре после отъезда Кейт, и я занял его место. Я дал Джерарду понять, что Кейт больше не будут рады в Бикон Хиллс, но ограничивающее заклинание наложить просто не мог.

– Но почему Крис Арджент ничего не сказал, когда сюда приехала Кейт?

– Не думаю, что он знал, что произошло в ее прошлый приезд. Твой дед постарался не предавать дело широкой огласке. А Крис после развода не поддерживал особо близкую связь с семьей.

– Хм.

Джон тихо вздохнул.  
– Ты выбрал адвоката?

– Лидия вызвалась.

Джон кивнул.

– Я отказался.

– Но кто лучше Лидии? Она очень умна и твой хороший друг. Она отлично сможет защитить твои интересы.

– Я не хочу брать адвоката.

– Стайлз.

– Знаю. Лидия тоже сделала мне выговор. Она, наверное, все равно явится и будет пререкаться со всеми вне зависимости от того, что я скажу.

Джон улыбнулся.  
– Весьма возможно. Вы давно дружите, и ты как-то хорошо ей помог.

– Там не было ничего особенного.

– Ты помог спасти жизнь ее любимого человека, – поправил его Джон. – Сомневаюсь, что она с тобой согласится.

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся, но не успел ничего возразить, потому что завибрировал его телефон. Он тихо вздохнул и вытащил его из кармана.   
– Я был немного резок со Скоттом сегодня. Мне, наверное, стоит…

Джон отмахнулся от его объяснений.  
– Отвечай.

– Хей, Скотт, извини за мой прошлый звонок. Я…

– Ты дома? Я поворачиваю на твою улицу.

– Э, я у папы.

Скотт выругался.  
– О’кей. Я разворачиваюсь. Буду через пять минут. Выходи на крыльцо, – он завершил звонок до того, как Стайлз успел ответить.

– О’кей, – Стайлз крутанул кистью, и в руке появились значок и служебное оружие. Он повесил кобуру на бок, а значок прицепил к лацкану куртки. – Папа, – крикнул он отошедшему отцу, – я уеду со Скоттом.

– Хорошо!

Стайлз вышел подождать на крыльцо, но Скотт вывернул на подъездную дорожку задолго до окончания обещанных пяти минут. Он отъехал в ту же секунду, как Стайлз сел в машину. Реакция значка не заставила себя ждать, стоило глянуть на спидометр.

– Чувак, ты не должен так превышать скорость, когда я в машине. Куда мы едем?

– В парк.

– Скотт, сбрось обороты, – настаивал Стайлз. – Мне придется выписать тебе штраф.

– Можешь выписывать, – согласился Скотт. Но мы должны добраться туда как можно быстрее.

– Чувак, куда? – Стайлз встряхнул головой. – Подожди, в парк? Хейлы все еще там? Я не должен к ним приближаться!

Скотт закатил глаза.  
– Рано или поздно тебе придется с ним поговорить.

– Скотт, – начал Стайлз, – Лора Хейл…

Скотт ударил по тормозам с такой силой, что только благодаря ремню безопасности Стайлз не разбил голову о лобовое стекло. Не успел Стайлз его отчитать, как Кора распахнула дверцу, вытянула Стайлза из машины, разорвав ремень, и потащила в парк.

– Кора, я…

– Быстрее, я еще никогда не видела, чтобы брат так терял контроль. Ты должен его успокоить.

– Я не должен с ним разговаривать! Я не могу ни с кем из вас разговаривать, – возразил Стайлз.

В парке оказалось людно, не как раньше. Однако через мгновение Стайлз понял, что большинство людей медленно выходят из него. Двое стояли у столов для пикника и ссорились, и хотя Лора не обратилась, Дерек уже выпустил когти, заметные даже на расстоянии, и по тому, как вздрагивали его плечи, складывалось впечатление, что он… что он перетекает из одной формы в другую и обратно. Наверное, последняя фраза Лоры нарушила хрупкий баланс, потому что Дерек полностью выпустил оборотня, хотя пока не перекинулся в волка. Стайлз понял, что бежит, лишь когда Кора выкрикнула его имя, и понял, что Дерек размером с пони, лишь столкнувшись с ним. Волк взвыл, оставив попытку броситься на сестру, и обхватил Стайлза, чтобы защитить его от удара о землю. Он вывернулся, зубами ухватил рукав куртки Стайлза и потянул его в сторону леса, глухо зарычав, когда кто-то из стаи попытался приблизиться к ним.

– Дерек, стой.

Дерек заскулил в ответ на слова Стайлза и остановился. Он выпустил куртку Стайлза и обнюхал его шею и лицо. Дерек замер, но не подал голоса, когда подошла Талия. Он прижал уши и склонил голову под ее недовольным взглядом и ничего не предпринял, когда она помогала Стайлзу подняться.

– Шериф, – она вздохнула, и Стайлз понял, что у нее в руке его талисман. Он ощущал легкое раздражение при виде того, как к талисману прикасается кто-то помимо его родных, но ничего ей не сказал. – Я бы хотела вернуть это вам.

– Мне больше нечего вам дать в знак обещания.

– Вашего слова не достаточно?

– Это традиция.

– Это не имеет значения. Лора высказалась опрометчиво, и я с ней поговорила. Нам это не нужно.

– Кажется, у моей семьи, – тихо произнес Стайлз, – почти не осталось чести. Я не стану марать то малое, что не утрачено, и позорить будущие поколения тем, что не сдержу обещания. Я сказал, что явлюсь на разбирательство, и так и будет.

Дерек опять заскулил, но затих, когда Стайлз зарылся пальцами в густой мех на его шее.  
– Все будет хорошо.

– Шериф… – начала Талия.

– Я не могу с вами общаться. Я не должен находиться здесь, но не думаю, что Скотт знал об этом, когда привез меня сюда, – он вздохнул и задрал Дереку голову. – Таким ты великолепен. Я знаю, что все складывается не очень удачно и во многом есть моя вина. Но, как считаешь, ты сможешь продержаться до разбирательства?

Дерек облизал ему руку, что Стайлз принял за согласие.  
– Хорошо. – Он опустился на колени и обнял Дерека за шею. – Мне нужно идти, – он заставил себя разомкнуть руки и подняться.

– Шериф.

Стайлз посмотрел на Талию.

– Завтра в полдень, – сказала она. – Мы не хотим с этим затягивать.

– Где?

– На нашей земле.

– До завтра.

Все смотрели, как он уходит, но даже Скотт не подошел к нему. Судя по его выражению лица, кто-то успел рассказать ему о требовании Лоры возместить ущерб. Стайлз остановился на мгновение и взглянул на Скотта, понимая, что, будучи членом стаи Хейлов, он тоже не может говорить с ним. Пусть завтра все закончится, но Скотт его лучший друг, и Стайлз как никогда нуждался в его компании. Видя колебания Стайлза, Скотт сделал шаг вперед, но Питер остановил его, просто прикоснувшись к руке.

Он прошел совсем немного, учитывая, сколько еще было до дома отца от парка, когда к нему подъехал старый пикап, и Джон опустил стекло.  
– Мне Скотт написал. Подвезти?

Стайлз кивнул и занял переднее сидение.   
– Я говорил, что поживу у тебя всего несколько дней, но можно мне…

– Оставайся столько, сколько нужно. Спрашивать не надо.

– Спасибо, папа.

Когда они зашли в дом, Стайлз плюхнулся на диван, ощущая себя слишком усталым, чтобы спорить с отцом, когда услышал, как тот по телефону заказывает пиццу на ужин. Гора овощей на прибывшей пицце вызвала у Стайлза улыбку, и чтобы немного успокоить отца, он сумел впихнуть в себя несколько кусков. Они вместе посмотрели бейсбол, пусть и не с такими громкими комментариями как обычно, но это помогло скинуть большую часть его напряжения. Стайлз рано улегся в кровать, выключив свет, но долго не мог уснуть, пытаясь не представлять, как бы все обернулось, не вмешайся дед. Скорее всего, особенно учитывая почти маниакальную увлеченность Дереком в подростковом возрасте, сейчас они бы уже долгие годы были счастливо связаны узами пары.

Несмотря на попытку Стайлза улизнуть из дома на следующее утро, отец ждал его у входной двери. Заметив упрямое выражение лица, Стайлз не стал с ним спорить. Они оба молчали всю дорогу до Хейлов, и перед тем как выбраться из машины, Джон попытался накинуть Стайлзу на шею собственный талисман.

– Папа, нет.

– Мне будет спокойнее, если наденешь его.

Стайлз улыбнулся.  
– Я знаю, но действуя впервые в качестве главы семьи, я не могу прятаться за тобой.

Джон ничего не ответил, но пошел рядом с ним к остаткам дома Хейлов, полностью разобранного, не считая фундамента. Пока они шагали, Стайлз понял, что рассматривает стаю Хейлов, состоящую из почти пяти десятков людей, и порадовался, что его отец здесь. От стаи отделился один человек и пристроился рядом с ним.

Стайлз закатил глаза.  
– Я же сказал тебе не приходить. Мне не нужен адвокат.

– Знаю, – ответила Лидия, кидая взгляд на огромное число Хейлов, стоящее перед ними. – Но я подумала, что тебе понадобится друг.

Стайлз коснулся ее руки.  
– Спасибо.

Она понизила голос, хотя оборотни все равно могли ее слышать.  
– Скотт тоже хотел стоять рядом с тобой. Он почти все утро ругался из-за этого с Питером.

Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбку, он легко нашел Скотта, стоящего плечом к плечу между Питером и Корой. На лице Скотта застыло недовольное выражение, но он ему помахал. Стайлз помахал в ответ, потом повернулся к Талии. Он сделал шаг вперед и протянул ей руку.

– Альфа.

Она пожала его ладонь.  
– Шериф.

– Питер.

Питер чуть заметно улыбнулся, все еще немного бледный.  
– Шериф.

– Лора.

Лора выглядела удивленной приветствием, но легко кивнула.  
– Шериф.

Стайлз коротко посмотрел на Дерека, стоящего рядом с сестрой, и ощутил облегчение, увидев, что талисман именно у него.

Стайлз вернулся на свое место и обратился к Талии:  
– Каково ваше решение?

Талия помолчала несколько мгновений.  
– Я не согласна с тем, что сделала моя дочь, но, надеюсь, мы сможем использовать эту возможность, чтобы навсегда исправить натянутые отношения между нашими семьями. Ваш дед причинил нам вред, будучи шерифом и будучи главой вашего клана.

– Да, – согласился Стайлз, – но его судьбу решит суд. У меня нет над ним власти. Он предатель клана и изгнан из семьи.

Талия кивнула.  
– Мы это понимаем. Ваш отец своим невмешательством нанес нам вред.

– Как глава семьи, я приму любое требование, чтобы между нашими семьями ничего больше не стояло.

Выражение ее лица смягчилось.  
– Шериф, вы нам зла не причинили. К вам у нас нет претензий.

– Я глава семьи, – просто ответил Стайлз.

Талия вздохнула.  
– У нас два требования. Во-первых, вы принесете магическую клятву, что ваш клан никогда не будет использовать магию против нас или без нашего согласия. Во-вторых, вы вплетете магическую защиту в наш отстроенный дом.

– Я безоговорочно согласен со вторым, но по поводу первого…

Она сначала удивилась, но потом ее лицо ожесточилось.  
– Это не необоснованное требование. Боюсь, я не могу пойти на компромисс.

– Хорошо.

Стайлз с надеждой посмотрел на отца, но уже знал ответ до того, как тот заговорил:  
– Прости, сын, но я не могу.

Стайлз отцепил значок с куртки и долго на него смотрел. Ему никогда не забыть гордости на лице отца, когда тот передавал его ему. Стайлз всегда представлял, что будет ощущать такую же гордость, когда передаст его собственному ребенку, но он чувствовал, что эта мечта выскальзывает из рук. Подобная клятва Хейлам пойдет вразрез с клятвой шерифа. Значок не позволит добровольно принести такое обещание. Он поднял взгляд и принялся выискивать нужного человека, пока не заметил Вернона Бойда.

– Помощник шерифа Бойд, выйди вперед.

Бойд казался ошеломленным этим приказом, но послушно выбрался из толпы и встал между Стайлзом и Талией.  
– Это нелегкое бремя, но ты должен справиться до выборов нового шерифа. Все директивы прописаны в городском уставе.

Ему никогда в голову не приходило, что он может стать последним шерифом из Стилински. Из поколения в поколение этот пост оставался в их семье, и то, что именно он его лишился, было почти так же ужасно, как и бесчестье, совершенное дедом.

Бойд отступил назад, когда Стайлз попытался вручить ему значок.  
– Вы не можете отдать это мне, – возразил он.

– Ты самый компетентный из моих помощников, – не согласился Стайлз. – У меня нет сомнений, что ты справишься с этим постом до избрания нового шерифа. Бойд, мне больше некому его отдать.

– Не понимаю, почему вы отказывайтесь от поста шерифа, – вмешалась Талия.

– Ваше требование вступает в противоречие с моей клятвой шерифа. Я никогда не смогу пообещать такое. Я не могу никому выказывать особое отношение.

– Никто из нас не хочет, чтобы вы уходили в отставку, – сказала Талия.

– Я не могу понять, почему ты отказываешься дать эту клятву, – добавила Лора. – Если ваш клан на самом деле не желает нам зла, то почему ты отказываешься?

– Ты не ведьма. И тебе не понять, как работает такая магия. – Из его тона ушло терпение: – И если ты думаешь, я не догадываюсь, что это просто попытка отомстить моему отцу за зло, которое, по твоему мнению, он вам причинил, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься.

У Талии тоже в голосе зазвучала сталь.  
– Он виновен своим невмешательством.

– Вы должны быть благодарны, что это все, чего мы просим, – резко произнесла Лора, – в качестве компенсации за его злодеяния против нас.

– Он ничего не мог сделать, – возразил Стайлз, немного повышая голос.

– Я не верю, – отозвалась Лора.

Стайлз застыл.  
– Ты обвиняешь меня во лжи?

– Лора, – предостерег ее Питер, но та не послушала. Она была слишком разгневана, и если бы Стайлз не ощущал того же, то, возможно, он бы лучше понял ее точку зрения. Но ее слова кололи, раздувая стыд, который он уже ощущал.

– Нет, – Лора смотрела мимо Стайлза на Джона. – Я обвиняю во лжи его.

– Лора! – рявкнула Талия. – Мы не…

– Я принимаю оскорбление.

– Стайлз, – возразил Джон, – она имеет право на свое мнение.

– Наша честь достаточно подпорчена, чтобы добавлять еще воображаемые преступления, – заявил Стайлз.

– Воображаемые преступления?! – взревела Лора.

Лидия вышла вперед и с прищуром взглянула на Лору.  
– Прекрати орать, – нараспев произнесла она. – Ты выходишь за рамки допустимого для этой встречи.

Стайлз повернулся к отцу и взял его за руки. Запястья – традиционное место для меток подобных чар, которыми связал его Констаний, но еще до того, как Стайлз засучил рукава, он уже знал, что не найдет их там. Будучи подростком, он бесчисленное множество раз видел отца с закатанными рукавами. На запястьях меток не было. Что значило…

– О, нет. Нет.

Все оказалось еще хуже, что он представлял.

Джон тихо вздохнул.  
– Ребенок, я не хотел, чтобы ты их видел. Ты всегда был сообразительным и даже подростком догадался бы, что они означают. Я не хотел, чтобы ты боялся, – еще раз вздохнув, Джон расстегнул рубашку и спустил ее до локтей. Стайлз увидел метку у горла, другую на груди у сердца, а когда обошел отца, то заметил еще одну на позвоночнике у основания шеи. Метки выцветали – отливали тускло серым вместо черного, какими являлись, когда Констаний был главой семьи, но это оказалось самым мерзким проявлением магии, которое Стайлзу только доводилось видеть. Таким образом Констаний обладал властью остановить его сердце, дыхание или обездвижить в любой момент.

– Он когда-либо ими пользовался?

Джон ответил не сразу.  
– Да.

Стайлз прижал ко рту руку, его охватил такой ужас, что слов не осталось. У стоящей рядом Лидии на лице отобразились те же эмоции, и Стайлз понял, что она, наверное, единственная из присутствующих, кто знает о магии достаточно, чтобы сообразить, насколько ужасно совершенное Констанием. Только когда он глянул на Хейлов, то увидел, что Питер и Адам смотрят на Джона с таким же ужасом и пониманием в глазах.

– Я очень сожалею о случившемся, – сказал Джон, по большей части обращаясь к Лоре, – но я ничего не мог сделать. Иначе я бы умер, и не осталось больше никого, кто заслонил бы собой Стайлза от него. И пост шерифа перешел бы сразу к Стайлзу. Когда отец его лишился, то магия попыталась перейти к нему, пусть и подростку на тот момент.

– Что? – удивленно спросил Стайлз.

– Я успел ухватить ее, – признал Джон. – Ты был слишком мал, чтобы справиться с такой магией. Она слишком сильна и нанесла бы тебе огромный вред.

– Я…

Желая как можно быстрее покончить с этим, Стайлз перебил Лору:  
– Я принимаю ваше второе требование. Первое принять не могу. В качестве компенсации за нарушение обещания принять ваши требования я должен расплатиться… я расплачиваюсь своим талисманом.

– Остановись, – внезапно вмешался Дерек, сверкнув ярко-голубыми глазами. – Это слишком.

– Я пытаюсь нас защитить! – возразила Лора.

– Стайлз прав, – тихо произнес Дерек. – Ты хочешь мести. Можно было все сделать иначе.

– Тебе лишь бы найти причины простить и забыть, – ответила Лора. – Ты считаешь, что у тебя с ним есть шанс, и ты не хочешь его упустить. Я понимаю, но…

– Поверь, – холодно сказал Дерек. – Ты не понимаешь. Но если цель всего этого защитить меня, то остановись. Мне нужно совсем другое.

– Мне подробно перечислить все совершенные против нас преступления? – спросила Лора.

– В этом нет необходимости, – ответил Дерек. – Потому что я присутствовал при каждом из них. И в отличие от тебя я был при пожаре и знаю, чем рисковал шериф, чтобы нас спасти.

– Одно хорошее дело не перечеркивает все преступления, которые совершил против нас Констаний Стилински, – заявила Лора.

Дерек ненадолго остановился взглядом на Джоне.  
– Если мы считаем, что кроме нас никто не пострадал, то мы глубоко ошибаемся.

– Дерек…

Дерек покачал головой и вернулся на свое место в стае.  
– Я все сказал. Больше мне добавить нечего.

Талия вздохнула.  
– Дерек, я поняла твою точку зрения, тем не менее…

Правой рукой Стайлз обвел поверх сердца круг и ощутил, как порвалась его связь с талисманом, словно ему в грудь стрельнули резинкой. По всему телу тотчас разлилась боль, но Стайлз проигнорировал ее.

– Поступайте с моей платой как вам будет угодно, и пусть между нами воцарится мир.

Стайлз подавил порыв кинуть взгляд на свой талисман. Колдуны всегда особо связаны с такими вещами, но Стайлз сроднился с ним крепче обычного, потому что создавать его помогала ему мама – и это оказалось практически последним из того, что она успела сделать в этой жизни. Ее магия в основном завязывалась на ее эмоциях, почти всегда на счастье, и в последний раз он слышал ее смех, когда она вплетала в этот талисман собственные защитные чары.

Он преодолел половину пути к машине, когда ощутил, как начали дрожать колени, и дошел до конца лишь потому, что ему помогли отец с Лидией. Лидия достала ключи из его кармана и затолкала его на заднее сиденье. Они в молчании ехали до дома отца. Лидия помогла Джону довести его до дивана.

– Стайлз, я могу тебе как-то помочь?

Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Он у меня был с детства и очень крепко переплелся с моей магией. Мне просто нужно время привыкнуть.

В поисках подтверждения Лидия посмотрела на Джона.  
– Он будет в порядке, – согласился тот. – Просто это шок для организма. Ему надо отдохнуть.

Но видно было, что Лидия все равно не хотела уходить. Стайлз взял ее за руку.  
– Я рад, что ты пришла. Твое присутствие помогло мне чувствовать себя не таким одиноким.

Она улыбнулась.  
– Я заеду завтра тебя проведать.

Джон провел Лидию до дверей и, вернувшись в гостиную, сел на край журнального столика.  
– Прости меня.

– Ты меня тоже прости, – отозвался Стайлз. – Но, думаю, отдай я значок, мне было бы больнее. Из всего возможного, что они могли потребовать, это еще не самый худший вариант.

Джон медленно кивнул.  
– Знаю. Тебе помочь сделать новый талисман?

– Да, было бы здорово.

Джон сжал его ладони.  
– Мы начнем, когда тебе станет лучше. Как насчет того, чтобы я сообразил нам что-то поесть?

– Только не пицца.

Джон улыбнулся.  
– Я склонялся к супу. Может, тот овощной суп, который готовила мама? Точно такой у меня не выйдет, но я постараюсь.

– Хорошо, папа, спасибо.

Едва отец скрылся на кухне, в дверь постучали. Стайлз крикнул, чтобы входили, потому что ему не требовалось вставать, чтобы знать, кто пришел. В дом залетел Скотт, чуть не споткнулся о журнальный столик и заговорил еще до того, как дошел до Стайлза:  
– Ты в порядке?

Стайлз кивнул.

– Мне так жаль.

– Это не твоя вина.

– Неважно. Я знаю, сколько для тебя значит этот талисман.

– Спасибо, – ответил Стайлз.

– Могу я ненадолго остаться?

– Ага, но я могу уснуть, – предупредил Стайлз.

– Мне все равно.

Стайлзу удалось какое-то время не засыпать, достаточно, чтобы ощутить запах супа, который варил отец, но посреди разговора о планах Скотта сделать предложение Эллисон, Стайлз отключился и проснулся, только когда солнце уже село, а отец поставил тарелку с дымящимся супом на столик перед ним. Скотт переместился в кресло и довольно хлебал собственную порцию. Немного поев, Стайлз почувствовал себя чуть лучше и сел ровно.

– Что произошло после того, как я уехал?

– Мало чего. Немного покричали. Дерек отказался со всеми разговаривать и ушел в лес. О, я почти забыл, – Скотт полез в карман, а потом передал Стайлзу сложенный листик бумаги.

– Что это?

Скотт пожал плечами.  
– Сисси просила тебе передать.

«Дорогой шириф Стайлз,   
Я рада, что вы все еще шириф, но мне жаль, что вы расстроились из-за вашего мидальона. Надеюсь, вам скоро станет лучше. Мы все еще друзья? Надеюсь, что да.  
От Сесилии Хейл»

Стайлз сложил письмо и убрал в карман – потом положит его к первому. Скотт вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Стайлз лишь пожал плечами.  
– Кажется, я ей нравлюсь.

Скотт чуть улыбнулся в ответ. Они еще немного поговорили, потом Скотт уехал домой, а Стайлз опять лег спать, так и не доев суп до конца.

Все еще слишком изнуренный, он взял неделю выходных, оставив слегка недовольного помощника шерифа Бойда за главного. Первое время он много спал, но когда привык к отсутствию талисмана, ему стало лучше. Скотт и Лидия его часто навещали, и именно от них он узнал, что с того воскресенья Дерека никто не видел. Стайлз с отцом попытались начать работать над новым талисманом, но получалось не очень, и Стайлз особого энтузиазма не проявлял.

Отец поймал его уже на пороге в первый день возвращения на службу, и Стайлз вздохнул:  
– Я целый месяц тебе надоедаю. Сегодня поеду к себе.

– Как хочешь, но я не против компании. – Он вжал ему в руку свой талисман. – Не пристало главе клана ходить без защиты. Носи его, пока не сделаешь себе новый, хорошо?

Это не походило на его собственный талисман, но ощущалось, словно на плечи накинули теплое одеяло, и Стайлз не нашел в себе сил возражать.  
– Но как же ты?

Джон немного помолчал, а потом сказал:  
– У меня все еще есть талисман твоей бабушки. Я пока его буду носить, хорошо?

– Хорошо, – согласился Стайлз.

Первый день после отсутствия на работе начался не очень хорошо, по большому счету из-за того, что все его помощники никак не скрывали своего беспокойства за него. И чтобы сбежать от навязчивого внимания, Стайлз провел почти весь день в патрульной машине. Заметив Эдриена Харриса на крыльце его дома, Стайлз припарковался. Харрис стал единственным, кого отпустили под залог. Лишь он смог честно сказать, что не знал о готовящемся преступлении и что он не желал Хейлам зла. Скорее всего, совершенное просто так ему с рук не сойдет, но это будет ничто по сравнению с тем, что грозит остальным.

– Мистер Харрис.

Харрис прикурил сигарету и предложил полупустую пачку Стайлзу, явно не настроенный выказывать свое обычное презрение.  
– Стилински.

Стайлз взял сигарету, но покачал головой, когда Харрис протянул ему зажигалку, и зажег ее прикосновением пальца. Харрис закатил глаза:  
– Показушник.

Стайлз улыбнулся, но ответил, когда уже докурил:  
– Возможно.

– По всей видимости, шериф замолвил за меня слово. Кажется, я не лишусь работы.

– Дети меня никогда не простят.

Харрис фыркнул.  
– Ты все равно мне не нравишься.

– Вы мне тоже не нравитесь, – ответил Стайлз. – Я думаю, что вы тот еще гад и что вы поступили действительно тупо, но из-за этого не должны отправляться в тюрьму. Когда все начало выходить из-под контроля, вам следовало обратиться ко мне. Как я сказал, я думаю, что вы гад, но вы не убийца.

– Не думал, что тебе это будет небезразлично, – признал тот. – Никогда ни для кого не составляло секрета, как мы друг к другу относимся.

– Чтобы выполнять свою работу, мне не обязательно вас любить. Надеюсь, больше ничего подобного не произойдет, но если что-то случится, то хочу, чтобы вы знали: вы можете прийти ко мне, и я помогу.

Харрис долго на него смотрел, потом кивнул.  
– Договорились.

– Хорошо, – Стайлз поднялся. – Увидимся, мистер Харрис.

Харрис кивнул с менее ненавидящим выражением лица, чем обычно.  
– До свидания, шериф.

Остаток рабочих часов он провел в офисе. Ощутив легкой толчок магии значка, Стайлз вспомнил, что так и не выписал Скотту штраф за превышение скорости. Он заполнил бумаги, но штраф оплатил сам, а потом поехал к себе домой. Только он открыл дверь, в нос ударил запах прокисшего мусора. Какое-то время Стайлз потратил на уборку в холодильнике и вынос мусора и только затем снял форму. Проверяя телефон и параллельно готовя ужин, Стайлз ответил отцу, что первый день на работе прошел хорошо, и поздравил Скотта с помолвкой. Скотт написал, что позже поделится подробностями, и Стайлзу не терпелось узнать, кому первому удалось сделать предложение.

После ужина он отправился на прогулку, сам с собой споря по поводу приобретения собаки. Стайлзу всегда нравились немецкие овчарки, и идея о полицейской собаке прельщала. Он обдумывал имена, когда заметил Криса Арджента на вечерней пробежке, и остановился, чтобы поздороваться.

– Шериф, – поприветствовал его в ответ Крис. – Как вы?

– Хорошо, спасибо. Как вы?

– Нормально. – Он покачал головой. – Чувствую себя дураком, что никогда не догадывался.

– Я тоже, – согласился Стайлз.

– Я так и не поблагодарил вас. Сначала я не сообразил, но потом понял, скольким вы рисковали, чтобы защитить Эллисон.

– У меня почти сразу появилась мысль, что медальон подбросили. И я достаточно хорошо знаю Эллисон, чтобы понимать, что она никогда бы такого не совершила, – признал Стайлз. – Еще мне не понравилась реакция Кейт. Но мне было любопытно, почему…

– По всей видимости, несколько месяцев назад Эллисон заподозрила, что беременна, – Крис чуть поморщился, – и она позвонила Кейт посоветоваться. Эллисон даже не догадывалась, насколько Кейт беспокоят ее отношения со Скоттом. Потом оказалось, что беременности нет, но это привлекло внимание Кейт к Бикон Хиллс, и… она пребывала в ярости. Она не могла допустить, чтобы в нашей семье появился оборотень, и посчитала отправку Эллисон в тюрьму небольшой платой за то, чтобы разлучить ее со Скоттом.

Стайлз медленно кивнул.  
– Что ж, по крайней мере больше она не сможет никому причинить вред.

После встречи с Крисом Стайлз направился домой и немало удивился, увидев Питера Хейла, ожидающего его перед квартирным комплексом.  
– Что-то случилось?

– Возможно, – ответил Питер. – Мы можем поговорить?

– Да, конечно.

– С прошлого воскресенья никто не видел Дерека.

Стайлз кивнул.  
– Скотт мне говорил.

– Ясно. Значит, вы его не видели?

Он покачал головой.  
– Нет, не видел.

Питер вздохнул.  
– Хорошо, шериф, спасибо за то, что уделили время, – но с места он не сдвинулся, поэтому и Стайлз остался стоять.

– Что-то еще?

– Все пошло наперекосяк, – посетовал Питер, – совсем не так, как мы ожидали или хотели. Мы все сожалеем о том, на какой ноте мы расстались.

– Я не знаю, что на это сказать, – признал Стайлз. – Я бы ни в чем не мог поступить иначе.

– Возможно, нет, – нейтрально ответил Питер, – но мы хотим хороших отношений с вашей семьей. Мы хотим быть союзниками, как раньше.

– Ваша племянница назвала моего отца обманщиком.

– Но вы сказали, что между нами мир, – поправил его Питер.

– Верно, – согласился Стайлз, – но мир не то же самое что дружба.

Питер чуть склонил голову набок.  
– Вы хотите извинений?

– Нет.

– Хм, – Питер казался удивленным ответом. – Чего же вы хотите?

– Я хочу, чтобы она поняла: ситуация была намного сложнее, чем она себе представляла, и мой отец сделал все возможное. Она видела, на что способны некоторые из нас магически, но несправедливо судить моего отца по этим стандартам. Мы не все одинаковые.

– Теперь она это знает. И сожалеет о своих словах. Как и Талия. В тот день мы повели себя с вами не как с другом, и после того, что вы для нас сделали, вы заслуживаете намного большего.

– Рад это слышать.

– Но?

Стайлз пожал плечами.  
– Но ничего.

Питер с досадой выдохнул.  
– Проще вы задачу не делаете.

– Ну, я точно не пытаюсь ничего усложнять, – настоял Стайлз. – Но у меня нет для вас ответа.

– Мы хотим улучшить наши отношения.

– Не думаю, что что-то может этому помочь.

У Питера опустились плечи.  
– Я в это не верю. Я не верю, что все должно так завершиться.

– Я тоже, но после потрясений, когда я стал главой клана и когда я лишился… лишился талисмана… мне нужно время.

– Я не расстроен, что Констаний Стилински в тюрьме, и если бы ситуация позволяла, я бы поздравил вас с вступлением на позицию главы. Я знаю больше о магии, чем моя семья, и я понимаю, что он сделал с вашим отцом. У меня нет сомнений, что вы станете намного лучшим главой, чем он.

– Спасибо.

– Я знаю, что часто у колдунов особая связь с талисманами…

– Я будто конечности лишился, – прямо сказал Стайлз. – Вы даже представить не можете, что я чувствую.

– Мне очень жаль.

– Как бы ни было больно, оно того стоило. Я хочу, чтобы между нами был мир.

– Только мир?

– И дружба, – поправился Стайлз. – Но мне нужно время.


	5. Chapter 5

Собрание клана прошло намного сложнее, чем Стайлз ожидал. Никто не опротестовал его главенство, почти все обрадовались, но оказалось, что Джон не единственный, кого Констаний контролировал и кому причинял боль своей властью и магией. Стайлз расплел все чары, которые не развеялись с уходом деда с поста главы. Его первым официальным решением стало разорвать помолвку между его младшей кузиной и иностранным колдуном почти вдвое старше ее. Тот клан весьма негативно отреагировал на это, но Стайлз не отступил под их давлением, и в конце концов им пришлось принять денежную компенсацию. Он открыл доступ к клановым средствам и отдал книги, фамильные ценности и магические безделушки, которые Констаний держал лишь для себя, в общее пользование. Стайлз убрал запрет на поездки, отменил запрос на разрешение брака, рождение ребенка и все остальные отвратительные магически навязанные приказы, которыми Констаний связал клан, и переписал клановые законы, чтобы больше ни один глава семьи не мог использовать свою власть против родственников.

Когда все ушли, Стайлз был вымотан, но магический посыл безоговорочной поддержки клана унял большую часть боли, которую он до сих пор ощущал от утраты талисмана. После собрания всей семьи он чувствовал себя более спокойным, чем за несколько последних недель, и удивился, когда заметил волнение отца.

– Что тебя беспокоит?

Джон вздохнул.  
– Я надеялся, что он с кем-то обсуждал свои планы насчет тебя. Мне не нравится быть в неведении.

– Он не имеет над нами власти.

– Знаю. Но все же. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы были в курсе.

Большую часть свободного времени Стайлз проводил с отцом, начиная и бросая неимоверное количество талисманов на замену. Сначала он думал, что просто слишком привередливый, но ни один из них не начал взаимодействовать с ним так, как первый, поэтому Стайлз каждый раз не мог закончить очередную поделку. Остальную часть времени он посвятил попыткам «случайно» наткнуться на Дерека в городе, но почти месяц прошел после разбирательства. А он ни разу его не встретил. Стайлз видел других членов стаи, и, за исключением Скотта и тех, с кем он работал, они все уважали его потребность подождать и лишь быстро и вежливо приветствовали его при встрече. Адам задержался дольше других, вновь повторив предложение поговорить, что теперь имело больший смысл, чем тогда, и Стайлз поблагодарил его и пообещал в будущем воспользоваться его предложением.

Когда его терпение наконец иссякло, когда от него, как от главы семьи, уже не требовалось многого, и когда боль от потери талисмана утихла насколько, что он перестал просыпаться по ночам, Стайлз набрался решимости и теперь уже намеренно искал встречи с Дереком. И все равно не мог его найти.

Когда Скотт передал ему просьбу Талии вплести обещанную защиту в фундамент нового дома, Стайлз тотчас отозвался. Он взял с собой отца, потому что такие чары всегда выполнялись в паре, но больше времени потратил на то, чтобы высмотреть Дерека среди работающих над строительством.

Джон отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник.  
– Сын, внимательней. Если ты упустишь свой конец заклинания, то нам придется начинать сначала.

Стайлз громко выдохнул через нос, но сосредоточился на деле. Они установили чары против злого умысла, но еще добавили несколько слоев защиты, которую клан обычно приберегал для своих. Стайлз размазал по камню фундамента каплю своей крови и улыбнулся, когда остов дома ярко засветился. На лице Джона промелькнуло удивление.

– Ты ничего не делаешь наполовину.

– Что вы сделали?

Стайлз обернулся, немного напрягшись, когда заметил Лору, но легко ответил ей:  
– Если к вам придет кто-то со злыми намерениями, то вы об этом узнаете.

Лора посмотрела на Джона.  
– Для этого нужны двое?

– Такую магию обычно сплетают в парах, – пояснил Джон, – чтобы усилить ее.

– Я думала, вы слабый колдун.

Стайлз ошарашено уставился на нее, но не успел язвительно осадить – его перебил спокойный ответ Джона:  
– Это так, – он закатил глаза, когда увидел оскорбленное выражение лица у Стайлза. – Я осознаю свои силы, Стайлз. Это для меня не новость. – Он обратился к Лоре: – Большую часть чар создал Стайлз. Наверное, он достаточно силен, чтобы суметь все сделать и в одиночку.

– Тогда зачем вы пришли с ним?

Сначала вопрос еще больше оскорбил Стайлза, но в ее голосе звучало больше любопытства, чем обвинения, поэтому Стайлз вмешиваться не стал.

– Как я сказал, это традиционно выполняется в парах.

– И я никогда такого раньше не делал, – добавил Стайлз. – Пусть мой отец слабый колдун, – Стайлз не сдержал остроты в тоне, когда повторил ее фразу, – но он много знает про такие чары, и я хотел, чтобы он был рядом и убедился, что я все делаю правильно.

– И? – спросила Лора, потому что казалось: они не договаривают.

Джон пожал плечами.  
– Я думал, что это сумеет доказать: я не желаю вам зла. Что я сожалею о произошедшем и надеюсь, что могу помочь предотвратить что-то подобное в будущем.

Лора удивленно распахнула рот.  
– Я… я должна перед вами извиниться.

Здесь Стайлз хотел вмешаться. Разве мог отец так легко простить ее после всего, что она сказала и сделала? Было так просто позволить словам сорваться с губ, но Стайлз промолчал, потому что она не перед ним извинялась. Достаточно уже того, как Констаний ограничил отца в свободе выбора, а Стайлз не хотел идти по стопам деда. Если отец готов простить Лору, то не ему это решать.

– Извинение принято. Спасибо, – немного помолчав, ответил Джон.

Лора посмотрела на Стайлза.  
– У тебя я тоже прошу прощения. Я говорила необдуманно, потому что злилась, но и еще потому, что перепугалась. Я вообще не сталкивалась с магией, до того как он… – она тряхнула головой. – И мне очень жаль, что так произошло с твоим талисманом. Мы считали, что наши требования разумны и это бы легко все уладило между нами. Ты можешь меня простить?

– Вы его уничтожили?

Лора чуть склонила голову набок.  
– Что?

– Я подумал, что он перейдет к Талии или, может, даже к Сесилии. Но ни на ком его не видел. Вы уничтожили талисман?

– Нет, – тихо ответила она. – Конечно нет.

– Тогда где он?

Ответила подошедшая к ним Талия.  
– Он у Дерека. Он был очень расстроен произошедшим и отказался его отдавать. – Она мгновение просто смотрела на них. – Я должна извиниться перед вами обоими.

Стайлз несколько секунд ничего не говорил. Отец коснулся его локтя и кивнул, поверяя говорить за них двоих.  
– Между нами мир.

– И все? – спросила Талия. – Стайлз, мы бы хотели называть тебя другом. Мы бы хотели называть наши семьи союзниками. Мы все это потеряли?

Стайлз покачал головой.  
– Нет.

Потому что несмотря на боль, ненависти он ни к кому из них не испытывал. Большая часть гнева ушла вместе с болью, и Стайлз предпочитал построить между их семьями что-то хорошее, а не продолжать страдать от последствий преступлений деда. Возможно, так же помогла принять это решение мысль, как бы разозлила старика дружба между стаей и их кланом.

– Нет, – повторил он. – Он приложил столько усилий, чтобы развести нас в разные стороны, и я не собираюсь давать ему повод для радости, что это получилось. И я понимаю, что магия может пугать. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из стаи боялся меня или моего клана.

– МЫ не боимся, – заверила его Талия.

– Если в будущем произойдет хоть что-то подобное, пожалуйста, просто поговорите со мной, – попросил Стайлз, в основном глядя на Лору.

– Обещаю.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул.  
– Тогда я вас прощаю, – сказав это, он понял, что в словах больше правды, чем он планировал.

У Лоры расслабились плечи, и она кивнула.  
– Спасибо. – Она сделала шаг к ним и протянула две бутылки с водой, которые до того они не заметили. – Хотите пить?

– Спасибо, – Джон взял у нее бутылки и кинул одну Стайлзу.

К концу дня им удалось закончить со всей защитой, которую Стайлз намеревался вплести в фундамент, но Дерек так и не появился. Всю дорогу обратно Стайлз молчал, глубоко задумавшись, и очнулся, лишь когда джип завернул на подъездную дорожку к дому отца.

– Как думаешь, он на меня злится?

– Я удивлен, что мы его не видели, – признал Джон. – Но не представляю, с чего ему на тебя злиться.

– Он спросил, сможет ли поговорить со мной после разбирательства касательно сатисфакции, и я ответил «да»… то есть я не думал, что он сразу подойдет ко мне, но…

– Значит, не жди, когда он к тебе придет. Иди первым.

На следующий день Стайлз посещал школы с ежегодными лекциями по безопасности, в течение одной из которых он понял, что смотрит в знакомую пару темных глаз. Когда их взгляды встретились, Сесилия помахала ему с такой силой, что едва не задела сидящего рядом ребенка. Когда лекция закончилась, она, не обращая внимания на учительницу, обошла всех детей, чтобы обнять Стайлза.

– Здравствуйте, шериф.

Стайлз обнял ее в ответ, чуть приподнимая.  
– Привет, Сисси. Как ты?

– Хорошо. Как вы?

– Я тоже хорошо, спасибо.

Хотя Сисси стояла рядом с ним, она судорожно сжимала ручки, пытаясь не вцепиться в него, и смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами. Она вновь проигнорировала учительницу, которая звала ее вернуться к классу, и Стайлз жестом попросил еще секунду. Он опустился на колени, чтобы сравняться с ней, и сжал ее пальцы в своих ладонях – она уже начала нервно теребить край своей футболки.

– Сисси?

– Скотт сказал, что вы получили мою записку и что мы друзья, но мама сказала, что всем нужно время. Она всем сказала не трогать вас, пока вы не будете готовы с нами общаться и перестанете так грустить, – она немного помолчала. – Я не слышу, как волк, но иногда думаю, мама не понимает, что я все равно кое-что слышу. Я слышала, что она говорила.

– Сисси…

– Она думала, что просит несложное. Думала, что вы согласитесь, и все будет хорошо. Мама не понимала все про магию и клятвы. И Лора тоже. Но потом дядя Питер объяснил ей, потому что у него есть друг, который колдун-волк… – на ее лице отобразился ужас.

Стайлз почувствовал, что у него тоже.  
– Сисси…

– Я не должна была этого говорить!

Конечно, Стайлз раньше слышал о колдунах-волках, но он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то признавал, что знает хоть одного. Возможно, несправедливо, но к ним повсеместно относились как к монстрам. Их редкость объяснялась несколькими причинами, главная из которых: укусить колдуна чаще всего означало смерть и для колдуна, и для альфы. Те, кто выживали, имели склонность безвозвратно изменяться, они были не совсем в себе и не могли контролировать ни магию, ни внутреннего волка. А единицы, которые не теряли разума в процессе, оказывалась чрезвычайно опасными, и их часто выискивали стаи, не гнушавшиеся никакими средствами, даже такими.

Сисси схватила его за запястье.  
– Пожалуйста, никому не говорите. Я вообще не должна об этом знать, но Айзеку требовалось где-то спрятаться, и я видела его с дядей Питером. Он хороший! Честно!

Стайлз поднял руку.  
– Сисси, все хорошо, но, наверное, будет лучше, если я ничего больше не узнаю. Если я ничего не знаю, то я не смогу никому рассказать, о’кей?

– О’кей, – послушно ответила она.

Он вздохнул.  
– Сисси, послушай, я общался с твоей мамой и сестрой. Твоя мама права: на все нужно время, но все постепенно налаживается. Мы с Дереком поговорим, я обещаю, но только когда он будет готов.

– С того дня, как вы остались без медальона, Дерека никто не видел. Только я его один раз видела. Он на перемене зашел ко мне и принес кекс, сказал, что ему жаль, что он больше не сможет забирать меня со школы. Сказал, что ему нужно побыть одному. Но прошло уже столько времени, а мама не пускает меня в лес поискать его. Я не волк, но я знаю все любимые места Дерека, он мне сам показал!

– Сисси, твоя мама права. Тебе нельзя одной ходить в лес.

Она с надеждой посмотрела на него.  
– Пойдете со мной?

Стайлз засомневался.  
– Если твой брат хочет побыть один…

– Лора говорит, что он просто хочет поупиваться своим горем, но я знаю, что он просто грустит, потому что думает, что он вам не нравится. Но я же знаю, что он вам нравится, поэтому я хочу помочь вам найти его, чтобы вы ему это сказали. Я не хочу, чтобы он дальше жил в лесу, потому что я по нему скучаю, и Лора читает мне книжки неправильными голосами. У нее получается ужасная Гермиона.

Стайлз едва сдержал улыбку при виде обиженного выражения лица Сисси, когда та говорила о провале Лоры в чтении по ролям.  
– Знаешь, что? Давай я сначала сам поищу Дерека, и если не смогу его найти… то я поговорю с твоей мамой, и, если она разрешит, то я возьму тебя с собой, и мы поищем его вместе.

Сисси кивнула.  
– О’кей.

Стайлз ощущал себя глупцом, потому что никогда даже не рассматривал возможности того, что Дерек решит скитаться по лесам все это время. И это его тревожило. Он не понимал, почему Дерек прячется в заказнике, но от мысли, что он один и вдали от семьи, Стайлзу становилось не по себе. Дерек был, наверное, меньше всех виноват в произошедшем и заслуживал счастья. Стайлз все еще не знал точно, как сделать его счастливым, но хотел попробовать. Его переполнило желание посмотреть, как все может между ними сложиться, на это откликнулась магия, и Стайлз понял, что сейчас же должен пойти искать Дерека.

Стайлз вызвал одного из помощников закончить с оставшимися лекциями и, прихватив лишь бутылку воды, направился к заказнику. Он шел по самой заросшей тропинке, пока не очутился в нескольких милях от города. Его связь с талисманом больше не существовала, но по мере того как он углублялся в лес, все отчетливее ощущалось примерное направление. В конец концов оказалось, что найти Дерека легче, чем все предполагали, хотя самого Дерека едва можно было узнать.

Нижнюю половину его тела прикрывали изодранные и изгвазданные джинсы. Лицо и руки покрывали многочисленные слои грязи. Такой длиной бороды у Дерека Стайлз еще не видел, и таких всклокоченных волос тоже. Когда Стайлз подошел, он что-то пробормотал, но даже и не думал сопротивляться, когда Стайлз осторожно вывел его из леса. Стайлз привез Дерека к себе в квартиру, зайдя с черного входа, и мягко подтолкнул в сторону ванной.

Стайлз принес ему полотенце и включил воду в душе, отрегулировав температуру до приятно теплой.  
– Мойся.

Но Дерек лишь моргнул в ответ, глядя на него.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт.  
– Дерек? Мне отвезти тебя в больницу? Или к альфе?

– Нет.

Стайлз вздрогнул, услышав ответ, хотя и надеялся на какую-то реакцию, только голос Дерека охрип от долгого молчания, а тон вышел без малейших эмоций. Вдобавок к такому же безэмоциональному лицу. Стайлза захлестнуло беспокойство, и, кажется, это по крайней мере привлекло внимание Дерека, потому что он глубоко вздохнул и нахмурился.

– Как насчет душа? – наконец выдавил Стайлз.

Дерек шагнул ближе к кабинке, задержавшись, только чтобы размотать шнурок талисмана на запястье. Несмотря на всю грязь, талисман оказался чистым, и Дерек положил его на край раковины, потом встал под воду, не потрудившись снять останки джинсов. Стайлз уставился на талисман, в себя его привел звук открывшегося колпачка геля для душа, и он вышел из ванной.

Какое-то время он сидел на диване с телефоном в руке, потом вышел на балкон позвонить Скотту, питая слабую надежду, что в душе Дерек разговор не услышит.

– Привет.

– Почему ты мне не сказал, что Дерек до сих пор не вернулся домой?

– А, – Скотт секунду молчал. – Кто тебе проговорился?

– Сисси.

– Хм. Альфа приказала не говорить тебе.

– Но почему?

– Потому что он вне опасности, Стайлз. Он оборотень. И может о себе позаботиться.

– Он не должен один жить в лесу, – возразил Стайлз.

– Люди по-разному справляются со скорбью.

– Со скорбью?

– Дерек держался пятнадцать лет. Всю историю я узнал уже после арбитража, но он пятнадцать лет надеялся, что между вами что-нибудь получится. А после разбирательства он…

– Он что?

– Он потерял надежду.

– Почему ты мне не сказал?

– Стайлз, – мягко произнес Скотт, – он сдался. Черт, я не совсем правильно это объясняю. Когда кто-то из нас теряет надежду обрести свою пару… это плохо. И лучшим для него было попытаться справиться с этим самостоятельно.

– Поэтому вы все просто позволили ему уйти в лес и что? Умереть там?

– Не умереть. А примириться с этим. Ему необходимо взять под контроль свои эмоции, насколько возможно. Волки в его ситуации могут быть… неустойчивыми.

– И ты не думал, что я захочу это знать? Что захочу ему помочь?

– Стайлз, ты здесь ни в чем не виноват. Ты не несешь ответственности за его состояние. Он не твоя обязанность, и ты ничего ему не должен. С ним все будет нормально, ему просто нужно время. Поэтому тебе никто ничего не говорил, мы не хотели, чтобы ты чувствовал себя вынужденным принять его против воли. Ты не его пара, и не обязан ею становиться.

– Я пока не его пара, – резко возразил Стайлз.

– Воу, что? Я думал, что ты этого не хочешь.

– Почему все так думают? Я никогда такого не говорил.

– Значит, ты его любишь? – жадно спросил Скотт.

– Нет. То есть еще нет. Но… он нравится моей магии, а это кое-что значит. Я собираюсь все исправить. Может, в идеале я бы взял более медленный темп, лучше б его узнал, но я совру, если скажу, что представлял себе другой конец. Чувак, в самом деле. Помнишь, как я ходил за ним по библиотеке в старшей школе? Я всегда этого хотел, только все, блин, так запуталось, и я не знал, как нас привести к правильному финалу.

– Стайлз, когда он будет готов, он сам покинет лес. Если только ты не пойдешь его искать… О. Ты уже его нашел, да?

– Ага.

– Как он?

– Видимых ран нет, но он ведет себя как… робот. С ним все будет нормально, а?

– Он выйдет из этого состояния.

– Скажешь альфе, что он у меня? Не хочу, чтобы они за него переживали.

– Конечно. Дай мне знать, если что-то понадобится.

– Хорошо. Спасибо, друг.

Стайлз вернулся в квартиру. Он захватил домашние штаны и футболку из спальни и занес их Дереку в ванную. Стайлз рассматривал содержимое холодильника, раздумывая, чем кормить гостя, когда Дерек вышел из ванной и тихо откашлялся.

Он выглядел лучше: чистым и нормально одетым, но с бородой все равно казался спустившимся с гор. Дерек сделал несколько шагов к нему, когда Стайлз встретился с ним взглядом, но выражение лица Дерека не изменилось. Стайлз помнил улыбку Дерека, когда тот подарил ему цветы, и ему было ненавистно, что сейчас ее нет.

– Лучше?

– Да, – Дерек чуть нахмурился и почесал бороду, – но это, наверное, чересчур.

– Так сбрей ее, – предложил Стайлз. – За зеркалом в ванной все есть.

Быстро кивнув, Дерек вновь скрылся в ванной, а Стайлз решил сделать блинчики. Он закончил выкладывать высокую горку к возвращению Дерека. Его гладко выбритое лицо все еще казалось незнакомым в своей безэмоциональности. По молчаливому приглашению Стайлза Дерек сел за стол. Он немного озадаченно глянул на блинчики перед собой, но потом взял нож и вилку и начал с наслаждением есть. Расправившись с половиной блинчиков, Дерек поднял взгляд, откашлялся и произнес слегка скрипучим голосом:  
– Ты пахнешь виной и тревогой.

– Я чувствую вину, потому что решил, что ты избегаешь лишь меня, а не всех, и мне требовалось убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Мне стыдно, что потребовалось вмешательство именно Сисси, чтобы оправиться на твои поиски. Я должен был отыскать тебя сразу, как ты не появился после разбирательства. И я переживаю, потому что по тебе совсем не сказать, что ты в порядке, а я… я хочу, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо.

Дерек немного склонил голову набок.  
– Ты разговаривал с Сисси?

– Она по тебе скучает.

– У нее есть Лора и Кора. Мне лучше в таком состоянии возле нее не находиться.

– Тебя она любит больше остальных.

Дерек неверяще вскинул бровь.  
– Да конечно.

Стайлз покачал головой, потом ненадолго отлучился в спальню за первой запиской от Сисси. По мере чтения у Дерека округлялись глаза, а когда он опустил записку на колени, то его щеки заливал румянец смущения.  
– Не могу поверить, что она тебе такое написала.

– Правда? Она самый не по годам развитый ребенок, которого я только встречал.

Дерек довольно улыбнулся.  
– Наверное, так и есть. Ты ее видел?

– Да, сегодня.

– Как она?

– Не считая недовольства Лорой, которая неверно передает голос Гермионы, когда читает «Гарри Поттера», она в порядке, – заверил его Стайлз.

Дерек кивнул.

– Дерек.

Тот без колебаний посмотрел на него.  
– Да?

– Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой. Больше не скрывайся в лесу, ладно?

Чуть погодя Дерек кивнул.  
– Хорошо, – он положил вилку и нож.

Стайлз подскочил, когда Дерек встал с места.  
– Я не имел в виду прямо сейчас.

– Да мне и так пора уже уходить.

Дерек провел рукой по волосам, и Стайлз зацепился взглядом за талисман, который после душа снова примотали к запястью. Боль оставалась больше эмоциональная, чем физическая, но если талисман не может быть у Стайлза, то пусть по крайней мере будет у Дерека.

– Ты должен носить его на шее.

– Нет.

– Чем ближе он к сердцу, тем сильнее.

– Я не имею права. Талисман вообще никогда не должны были у тебя забирать.

– Его никто не забирал. Я сам отдал, – возразил Стайлз.

– Потому что мы загнали тебя в угол, но я видел, с каким лицом ты его отдавал, это было ужасно. Мне ненавистно им владеть, но и позволить кому-то другому взять его я не мог.

Стайлз обошел стол, сокращая расстояние между ними, и распутал шнурок на его запястье. Не обращая внимания на удивленный вдох, он легко накинул талисман Дереку на шею. В то самое мгновение, как он коснулся амулета пальцами, его магия влилась в него десятками маленьких ручейков. Стайлз перенаправил их на Дерека, вжав талисман Дереку в грудь, прямо над сердцем.  
– Защищай его.

Талисман быстро нагрелся, почти обжигая руку, потом резко остыл. Стайлз выпустил амулет и, избегая взгляда Дерека, отступил назад.  
– Теперь ты над защитой моего клана.

Дерек шумно выдохнул.

– Вот так ты должен его носить. Иначе это будет плевок в…

Дерек шагнул к нему и одним быстрым движением привлек к себе, глубоко целуя. Стайлз совершенно забыл, что собирался сказать, запустив пальцы Дереку в волосы и возвращая поцелуй.

– Как же я об этом мечтал, – признался Дерек между поспешными поцелуями. – Я столько раз себе это представлял, только когда талисман на самом деле попал ко мне, это оказалось невыносимо, потому что ты в действительности мне его не отдавал. Я больше не хотел его, но не мог позволить никому другому его взять и избавиться от него тоже не мог.

– Пообещай мне, что не снимешь талисман.

– Обещаю.

На пути в спальню они врезались во все, что только можно. Стайлз пытался справиться с пуговицами на своей форме, пока Дерек продолжал целовать его.

– Ты же знаешь, что значит, когда колдун отдает тебе талисман?

– Я чувствую твою магию на своей коже, как солнечный свет. Это защита.

– Нет, подожди, – Стайлз повернул голову в сторону, чтобы уйти от очередного поцелуя.

– Это не защита?

– Это больше. Я хочу удостовериться, ты в курсе, что означает, когда колдун отдает тебе свой собственный талисман? – уточнил Стайлз. – Это отличается от того, если бы я дал тебе просто созданный мной талисман.

– Я слышал, что это жест ухаживания, – признал Дерек. – Именно поэтому я раньше мечтал, что ты отдашь мне его, когда я…

– Когда ты что?

Дерек медленно выдохнул.  
– Когда я помечу тебя.

– Вы метите свою пару зубами?

Дерек кивнул.  
– Но ты же знаешь, что я не могу тебя обратить, да? Это не сработает. И моя мать тоже не пойдет на это. Никогда. И больно не будет. Я не причиню тебе боли, – Дерек заерзал, видя скепсис на лице Стайлза. – Я попытаюсь, чтобы было как можно меньше боли. То есть… я бы попытался, если бы мы решились на это. Я бы действовал как можно нежнее.

Стайлз постучал пальцем по талисману.  
– Это больше, чем жест ухаживания. Это обещание.

Стайлз не понимал выражения лица Дерека. Что-то между неверием и ликованием. Дерек осторожно обхватил его лицо ладонями – никаких когтей, которые грозили полезть, пока они целовались, – и нежно потер подушечками больших пальцев щеки.

– Правда?

– Вот как я хочу, чтобы между нами все было. Я хочу, чтобы ты носил мой талисман.

– Хорошо, – вновь пообещал Дерек.

– И я хочу, чтобы ты меня укусил. Не сейчас. Но… когда мы будем готовы.

– Хорошо, – согласился Дерек. – Для укуса пары нужно полнолуние, и это может подождать.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза и кивнул.  
– Это может подождать.

Дерек легко его поднял и опустил на постель. Стайлз открыл глаза, когда Дерек его вновь поцеловал.

– Прости, – прошептал Стайлз.

– Не надо этого, – прошептал ему в ответ Дерек. – Нам не за что друг перед другом извиняться. Я хочу начать с чистого листа. Между нами не должно стоять никакой вины, о’кей?

Стайлз кивнул.  
– О’кей.

Несмотря на жаркие поцелуи, Стайлз внезапно ощутил ужасную усталость. Он медленно засыпал, прижавшись к теплому Дереку. Только встрепенулся, когда Дерек поцеловал его в лоб.  
– Куда-то уходишь? – пробормотал Стайлз.

– Нет, – легко ответил Дерек, укрывая их одеялом. – Я никуда не ухожу.

Конец

 

_______________

(1) Код 10-31 – преступление в процессе.

(2) Код 10-4 – сообщение получено.

(3) Код 10-70 – пожарная тревога.

(4) Код 10-32 – человек с оружием.

(5) Ms, миз — это обращение, которое заменило Miss (мисс) или Mrs (миссис) в 1970-х гг., хотя было предложено ещё в 1950-х. Оно не указывает на пол и семейное положение, поэтому получило одобрение феминистского движения.


End file.
